Danzas de un velo Rojo
by ClauOkumura12
Summary: Un matrimonio forzado, una union falsa llena de sentimientos verdaderos. los padres de Antonio y Lovino han aceptado unirlos en matrimonio, pero ninuno acepta esta union de la que todos parecen estar deacuerdo, un niño rico, un chico humilde sin miedo a decir las cosas en la cara y una bruja que intentara todo por obtener lo que quiere. [ Spain, S. Italy/Romano]
1. Primera Danza Noticia de Rosas

Danzas de un Velo Rojo

"Primera Danza Noticia de Rosas "

Una tarde lluviosa azotaba las rusticas calles de España, mientas una familia tomaba algo de té en un cálido salón para mantener el calor. Un grupo de criadas atendían gustosamente a sus amos, una hermosa pareja apreciando un fino cuadro el cual, llamaba completamente su atención, lo cual a su vez logro despertar una gran idea, la pareja se miro con miradas cómplices mientras esperaban que su joven hijo se hiciera presente en aquella habitación.

- ¿Qué opinas Isabel? – pregunto un hombre de voz gruesa mientras acariciaba la mejilla de sus esposa con delicadeza.

- Pienso que es la única forma de que Antonio madure, a su edad los jóvenes ya están casados o por lo menos comprometidos con una mujer que valga la pena, no con cualquier "niña bonita" que se le atraviese por el medio y sabes a que me refiero, me parece un poco drástico, pero de verdad que se que la familia del autor de este cuadro es humilde lo cual lo ayudara también a parecer más humano, a apreciar la vida, la familia, el esfuerzo y el dinero…

- Eso es verdad, Antonio despilfarra dinero como si se tratase de cualquier cosa y se como asegurar que haga lo que nosotros decíamos, pero acepto que será algo sucio de nuestra parte, pero a momentos desesperados…

- Medidas drásticas. – completo la melódica voz de una de la mujer de ojos verdes y hermosa piel tostada, mientas acomodaba en una moño su cabello castaño.

- ahora solo tenemos que esperar a nuestro hijo y rogar porque entienda toda la situación por la que estamos pasando…

La lluvia casi cesaba, pero en la lejanía se podía distinguir 2 autos que lentamente llegaban y se estacionaban en la puerta mansión. En uno llegaba su hijo junto con sus mejores amigos Francois y Gilbert y una chica rubia inglesa llamada Emily que se auto presentaba como su novia pero, la verdad era que ninguno de los padres del español la quería cerca de él.

En el otro auto venia una pareja joven, un hombre alto y fornido con cabello marrón, ojos chocolate, y una barba que eran como su tarjera de presentación, junto con su esposa la cual también tenía un largo cabello marrón, pero sus ojos a diferencia eran de un hermoso verde claro, los 2 vestidos de forma elegante para presentarse el aquella lujosa casa.

Estos al igual que el joven Antonio entraron a la gran mansión, el joven estaña intrigado ya que no recordaba antes si había visto o no a esa pareja, mientras que una Emily de aferraba de su brazo y los otros jóvenes buscaban cualquier escapatoria para librarse de ese vista que representaba un terrible tortura.

- Emily, si sigues sosteniendo mi brazo así ten por seguro que nos vamos a caer.

- Y ¿eso qué?, además ¿podemos hacer cosas divertidas en tu alcoba?

- No, no creo Emily, además no se quieren son nuestros visitantes y seria de mal gusto, además recuerdas lo de la ultima vez, mi madre te tiene en la mira…

- Pero jamás de escuche quejarte, pero bueno, si no puedo hacer nada contigo, entonces me iré, así que nos vemos mañana, llámame, ¿sí?

- Como todas las noches

La joven se fue algo decepcionada, mientras con una sonrisa el español se dispuso a ir a ver de quienes se trataba la glamurosa visita, y que era ese urgente que tenía su padre pasa decir.

- Padre, madre, ya estoy en casa disculpen la tardanza y… - Antonio vio a la pareja que estaba abajo ahora sentada al lado de sus padres con una gran sonrisa, así que hizo una reverencia con su cabeza y se sentó al lado de su madre. – buenas tardes señores…

- ¡Vargas!, soy Román y mi esposa Bianca el gusto es de nosotros, joven - sonrió este dándole la mano y una palmada en la espalda a Antonio, el cual se apeno un poco – así que este es tu galán no Miguel Ángel…

- Si así es, ese es mi galán, pero ahora siéntense porque nosotros tenemos un gran asunto que atender…

Paso un largo tiempo, mientras estos hablaban y cada segundo parecían eternos y la piel tostada de del español lentamente palidecía. Ya para el final del día una fuerte decisión ya estaba tomada y los señores Vargas se había ido para pasar el resto del día con sus hijos.

- ¡ME NIEGO!, ¡SIMPLEMENTE ME NIEGO!, ¡NO ME CASARE CON UN CHIQUILLA QUE NO CONOSCO!

- Pues eso ya dejo de ser tu decisión, por lo cual ya no tienes velas en este entierro, te vas a casas con el primogénito de la familia Vargas, y es nuestra última palabra. Así que si quieres puedes llorar, deprimirte, hacer mil y un escenas de berrinche de niño malcriado pero… eso no cambiara nada, pues como te dije, uno te alejas de esa Emilia y como se llame, dos…

- Y ¿qué me harás si no lo hago?, castigarme, mantenerme alejado del mundo y de mis amigos, quitarme mi mesada… vamos papá en serio…

- ¡TE DESHEREDARE! Antonio Fernández Carriedo, si me desobedeces, ya tienes 21 años, así que espero, no, corrección a eso, exijo que tomes tu vida en serio con la persona con la que te casaras…

Antonio salio desesperado de aquella habitación como alma que lleva el diablo, pero completamente lleno de furia asi que tomo un teléfono e inmediatamente marco a Francois, el cual no le respondió, sino hasta un rato después completamente adormilado.

- Antonio, ¿tienes problemas?, ¿estás bien?, ¿paso algo?

- No pasa nada, solo que… ¡ME CASARE CON UNA COMPLETA DESCONOCIDA! y si no lo hago me desheredan…

- Mon amour, calmate, respira profundo e intenta dormir, además si tus padre quieren hacer eso por alfo razón además, estoy seguro de que es una hermosa criatura…

Lo que nadie se imaginaba es que pronto en la ciudad de Venecia – Ilalia de repetiría exactamente la misma historia solo que con un pequeño cambio de diálogos.

- ¡ME NIEGO!, ¡ME NIEGO A CASARME CON UN NIÑO RICO DE MAMI!


	2. Segunda danza Reina de espadas

Segunda Danza "Rey de Corazones y Reina de Espadas"

Los padres de un chico de cabello castaño, piel pálida y hermoso ojos verdes se miraban entre sí preocupados y algo asustados por la reacción tan fuerte de su hijo, la verdad es que era normal para el estar prácticamente solo todo el tiempo el hecho de que le dijeran que en menos de un mes tendría que casarse, debía de ser una noticia parecida al fin del mundo.

- hijo, - Su madre se acerco a él y lo abrazo con delicadeza- tu padre tiene una enfermedad muy fuerte e incluso podría irse en cualquier momento y yo no seré eterna para cuidarlos… es por eso que queremos que los dos estén casados o por lo menos comprometidos con alguien que valga la pena por si algún día pasa algo.

- Tu madre tiene razón, por eso y porque eres el mayor así que el matrimonio te llega primero, solo queremos tu felicidad hijo… aunque a veces no lo parezca.

- No me quejo el hecho de casarme, ni por el tiempo en lo que lo hare, me quejo del hecho de que me obliguen a casarme con un niño rico y mimado.

Las quejas de Lovino se escuchaban en esa pequeña casa lo cual alerto de alguna forma a Feliciano el cual bajo las escaleras encontrándose a sus padres ya separándose de su hermano y volviendo a sus labores mientras este caminaba por inercia regresando a su habitación para recostarse un rato.

- Ve – hermanito, ¿Qué paso?, ¿Por qué tan larga esa cara?

Pregunto este entrando a la habitación y Lovino si quiera se inmuto en responderte solo le hizo una señal para que se fuera, pero Feliciano solo busco la forma de acostarse en la cama a su lado para que le contara todo por lo que estaba pasando.

- Bueno, creo que no tengo nada que perder… Feli, me voy a casar dentro de unas semanas con un niño rico y mimado, por el bien de la familia o algo así.

- Ve, papá y mamá te dijeron, pero no es justo… ¡YO QUERIA CASARME CON MI HERMANO!

- ¡GRANDISOMO IDIOTA!

Unos golpes se escucharon pero al final del día los hermanos durmieron tranquilamente.

Los días pasaron y a gran velocidad, pero por fin llego el día en que los dos se conocerían. Bianca arreglaba y limpiaba todo a su paso para que estuviera todo perfecto mientras su esposo la ayudaba a mantenerse en calma y con los quehaceres fuertes.

Feliciano de encontraba trabajando en un café junto con su mejor "amigo", un joven alemán alto de cabello rubio y ojos celeste el cual era muy callado.

- Ludwin, ¿podrías acompañarme hoy a casa?, es que vamos a celebrar algo especial… y me gustaría que estuvieras presente.

- Y dime, Feliciano, ¿de qué se trata eso?

- Ve – pues se trata de la boda de mi hermano

El hombre escupió algo de café por la impresión del que el mayor de los Vargas se fuera a casar.

- Y ¿Quién es la afortunada?

- No lo sabemos, hoy vamos a conocer a los padres y a la familia, Lovi no quiere casarse, pero espero que se lleve bien con su pareja

El alemán estaba algo anonadado ante la situación así que prefirió no decir nada y esperar a que llegara la hora.

Cerca de ese café en una pequeña plaza se encontraba Lovino comenzando a reflexionar sobre la situación y a pintar un cuadro, el cual pronto se convertiría en un ingreso mas para su familia. Su familia no contaba con todas las bondades de tener mucho dinero por eso todos trabajan y se ayudaban entre sí. Su padre era un escritor, su madre una florista, Feliciano trabajaba en un café y el pintaba para ayudarlos.

Llego la tarde cubriendo Venecia con hermosos colores naranjas y morados, para ese entonces Feliciano ya había salido de trabajar e iba acompañando de Ludwin y Lovino ya había terminado y vendido su nueva creación.

Fueron directo a casa para tomar un baño y arreglarse para estar listo cuando llegara la presentación.

Al final la noche se hizo presente y el timbre resonó en las paredes de aquel lugar. Bianca salto emocionada por la llegada de los invitados los cuales parecían estar completamente satisfechos, pero Antonio solo parecía querer irse de ese lugar sin ver si quiera de quien se trabaja su compromiso.

Feliciano, Ludwin, Lovino, baje ya llegaron los invitados… - aviso su madre al pie de las escaleras mientras servía algo de té y panecillos a los invitados.

Los tres jóvenes bajaron atendiendo inmediatamente el llamado, el primero en presentarse fue Feliciano, el cual hizo reír un poco a los invitados por forma tana animada, el segundo fue ludwin el cual daba algo de miedo, y por ultimo pero no menor importante llego Lovino, presentándose a los que serían sus suegros, y su prometido.

Antonio se perdió durante algunos segundos en los ojos del italiano, pera ser un chico, sus rasgos eran muy delicados, tanto que si quitaban los plano, podría hacerse pasar por una mujer, pero con todo y eso la delicadeza no era su estilo en una mujer por lo cual mejor en un chico.

Sin que ellos se dieran cuenta sus padres habían dejado el recibidor junto con los otros chicos dejándolos solos.

- Bueno Antonio, dada la situación lo mejor es que comencemos a conocernos y llevarnos bien porque….

- Oye, Lovino, ¿no?, pongamos la cartas sobre la mesa, no me interesas ni tú, ni tu familia y mucho menos, esta absurdo matrimonio – sonrió este para tratar de amortiguar el golpe. – veras yo tengo dinero, una hermosa novia, y la única razón para casarme contigo es para recuperar mi herencia…

Antonio no pudo terminar su oración, el imparto de un golpe directo al estomago lo dejo sin aire y abrasándose a sí mismo.

- sin conocerte, sabía que eras un niño mimado que no le importa nada ni nadie, solo le importa el dinero y las comodidades, ahora… quiero que busques las formas de decirle a tus padres que esta boda no se efectuara, ya que no planeo casarme con una persona tan vacía como tu…

- Espera… no puedes… además soy…

- Mejor que yo… - este lo fulmino con la mirada - eso es lo que ibas a decir, bastardo, el hecho de que tengas dinero no te hace mejor que otras personas, lo que te hace mejor es que tengas sentimientos, que sean amable y agradable, y no mires a otras personas por encima de tu hombro. Me das asco…

Antonio lo tomo del brazo en un agarre tan fuerte que Lovino no se pudo soltar y de un movimiento a otro lo tenía acorralado en una pared aferrando sus manos a los lados de este.

- Y yo creí que esto no sería interesante, quizás no seas como las chicas que me gustan pero tengo que aceptar, que me gusta mucho tu actitud y estoy seguro de que no resistirás el no enamorarte de mi conforme pase el tiempo…

- Primero moriría antes enamorarme de alguien tan vacio y soberbio como tu…

- Eso lo descubriremos, que este juego comience, "Reina de espadas", veras que pronto me convertiré en el "Rey de corazones".

Antonio libero al italiano con una gran sonrisa, pero no sin antes dejarle un regalo de despedida al chico, lo halo de un brazo y sin pensarlo dos veces le dejo una marca en su cuello la cual duraría al menos una semana.

Lovino no puedo evitar un jadeo de dolor al sentir los colmillos de Antonio clavándose en su piel y luego besándola como si esto apaciguara el dolor, pero cuando este se iba a defender entraron las familias y el plan de una patada en la entrepierna de Antonio se fue al demonio.

Antonio salió de aquella casa con una mirada divertida, el veía todo eso exactamente como un juego o quizás algo mas, pero que no se esperaba es que sería más difícil de lo que podría pensar.

El italiano subió a si habitación para cambiarse de ropa y recostarse e intentar dormir, pero aun con su hermano a su lado, no podía conciliar el sueño, lo único que venía a su mente y le quitaba el sueño eran los labios del español contra su piel.

- "Ese bastardo no me vencerá, primero me suicido antes de estar con él"

_ o _

N.A: este es mi primer fic, de verdad que espero que les guste la historia tratare de actializarla tan pronto como me sea posible, jajaja disfrutenla y gracias por leer


	3. Tercera Danza Flor de Lilith

"Tercera Danza Flor de Lilith"

Amaneceres y anocheceres parecían eternas torturas, los padres de los comprometidos arreglaban todo para la boda la fiesta de compromiso eran solo un detalle menor comparado con la unió de sus herederos en santo matrimonio, pero así aun ninguno de estos parecía muy emocionado con la idea.

Una puerta resonó en una habitación de una lujosa casa, como no había mucha servidumbre, Antonio se molesto al tener que atender el, pero lo que no se imaginaba era que detrás de esa puerta se encontraban sus mejores amigos acompañados de su supuesta novia.

- ¡Francis, Gilb, Emily! ¡De verdad están aquí! , pero ¿cómo?

- Pues por supuesto que por tus padres mon amour…

- Si fuera por ti tendríamos que esperar hasta después de la boda…

- No exageres Gilber, además… mi Tonny no se va a casar, va a vivir conmigo para siempre.

- Eso es verdad, me casare y en menos de lo que canta un gallo vendrá un divorcio, no aguantaría estar mucho tiempo con alguien así… además tu eres la única mujer que quiero.

La chica se le abalanzo en un pasional beso mientras sus amigos se veían entre ellos y luego a otros lado evitando a toda costa esa asquerosa escena, la verdad es que al igual que la madre de Antonio, Emily no era un santo de su devoción, por suerte sus plegarias internas fueron escuchadas y la melódica voz de la Sr. Isabel se hizo presente.

- Me alegra tanto que hayan atendido mis cartas y venido inmediatamente chicos…

- No nos perderemos la boda de nuestro mejor amigo, de eso este segura. – dijo Gilber mientras saludaba a la madre de Antonio.

- De verdad muchas gracias, y más porque usted fue la que pago nuestro viaje, nos encanta estar aquí. – Francois por otro lado beso la mano de la dama.

- Pues me alegra que ustedes dos hayan podido venir, - la mujer tenía toda la intensión de demostrarle a Emily que no era recibida en ese lugar.

La chica saludo cordialmente, Isabel solo saludo tajante y con un pañuelo húmedo limpio los labios de su hijo como si cada beso de esta fuera a contagiarlo de una terrible enfermedad.

- Hijo, lo mejor será que dejes a tus amigos descansar, un viaje de esa magnitud de verdad que es horrible, además tenemos que comprar el anillo para Lovino.

Emily quedo impactada lo de la boda de verdad iba a serio, pero se encargaría personalmente que no se hiciera o por lo menos que la novia no estuviera junto Antonio.

- Puedo ir Sra. Isabel, quizás podría…

- Lo siento mi niña, pero esto es entre familia y pareja así que te suplico que te vayas a descansar, y soy la Sra. Carriedo para ti.

Isabel tomo a Antonio y rápidamente salieron de a casa dejando a una chica anonadada y otro par riendo a carcajadas.

- Emily, ¿Qué le hiciste a Isabel?, esa mujer es la dulzura de la miel en un cuerpo humano… el hecho de que, bueno, te odie de verdad que nos deja mucho que pensar.

- ¡CIERRA LA MALDITA BOCA ASQUEROSO BASTARDO FRANCES!, he esperado mil años para estar junto con Antonio y no dejare que nadie ni nada me quite lo que por derecho me pertenece.

Los chicos salieron de ese lugar dejándola sola y buscando sus habitaciones para recostarse mientras las criadas los atendían.

- ¿Qué habrá pasado con Emily y la Señora Isabel?

- A ver… versión completa o resumen de historia

- Resumen, por favor Gilb

- Emily era una dama de compañía a un bar al que Tonny y yo solíamos ir cuando tú estabas en Francia, pero un día durante una fiesta de cumpleaños, su madre los encontró, bueno no en acción, pero si entrando en calor, al ver eso la Isabel corrió a Emily de la casa, pero adivina quien hizo que volviera con un lindo "ella es mi novia" y esas escenas se repitieron más de una vez…

- Antonio de verdad que a veces actúa como un loco, solo espero que esta unión lo saque de ese mundo de frivolidad en que vive, además si mal recuerdo, el se volvió así fue porque una mujer lo engaño, no es cierto…

- si así es, pero el porqué, no lo sé, lo único que puedo decir es que fue por dinero y es mejor dejarlo así…

Los chicos tomaron una siesta mientras en la habitación de al lado, una chica recitaba maldiciones. Velas alumbraban la habitación, leía un libro antiguo cubierto con algunas manchas de sangre.

"Tonny será mío, sin importar que… matare a quien se interponga, pero primero tengo que conocer prometido, si aunque sea veo como es seguro podre causarle una enfermedad o algo". – pensaba la chica desesperada mientras sus ojos perdían brillo, pero al mismo tiempo su máscara de niña inocente se iba cayendo lentamente.

Al pasar un par de horas Antonio regreso junco con su madre, compraron algo de ropa para la ceremonia y el anillo perfecto para Lovino.

- Sra. Isabel, Sra. Isabel, por fin ha llegado… - una criada se acerco a ella, con algo de desesperación. – ha pasado algo horrible.

- Lily ¿Qué ha pasado? – pregunto la mujer preocupada viendo la expresión de la niña de dorados cabello cortos con un lazo de adorno y ojo verdes.

- vera… - esta disimuladamente se acerco a su ama, y le pidió que se bajara un poco ya que la mujer era bastante alta, aun cuando estaba se alzaba en puntillas.

Al terminar Isabel le dio a la niña las ropas y el anillo guardado en su caja, tomo la mano de Antonio y fue corriendo a la habitación donde supuestamente se encontraba aquella arpía. Sin pensarlo dos veces abrió la puerta pero lo que encontraron fue la gota que colmo el vaso de la dulzura y la paciencia de la dama.

Emily estaba en el piso envuelta en velas y delante de ella un pequeño altar con la foto de Antonio en el centro de un pentagrama. Esta se sobresalto al ver como la mujer entraba hecha una fiera y sin pensarlo dos veces tomaba a la chica de un brazo junto con su maleta la sacaba de su cada pero no sin echarle un frasco de agua bendita que residía en un altar en la entrada en la casa, la cual a entrar en contacto con su cuerpo hizo que se quemara.

La dama cerró la puerta y mando a todas las criadas a cubrir parte de la casa con agua vendita mientras trataba de calmar a su hijo que residía en un sofá.

- Aléjate de esa horrible arpía y por favor siempre lleva el crucifijo que te regale cuando naciste en tu cuello… ninguna bruja o demonio puede acercarse a ti cuando llevas uno y más cuando es tan especial como este.

Antonio yacía en el mis mi lugar mientras su madre iba y lo abrazaba.

- por eso estabas así, ella era un bruja, y de seguro solo te quería para arrebatarte algo importante…. La brujas que se entregan a un demonio o les venden su corazón lastimosamente tienen que buscar cada cierto tiempo un amante para arrebatarle algo y seguir viviendo, si no al igual que una flor se marchitaran y morirán fácilmente, no planeo decirle nada de esto a tu padre, tampoco a la familia de Lovino, pero lo que si te pido es que te calmes, porque estos próximos días serán muy importantes… te amo hijo. – la dama poso un beso en el cabello de su hijo, para calmarlo. Pero lo que cruzaba la mente de Antonio era un pensamiento atroz.

- Madre, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?, - el español vio como la mujer sonrió en señal de que lo hiciera. – algún día… ¿podre encontrar a alguien que me ame?

- sí, pero para ello tienes que buscar bien, y recordar que el amor no aparece de un momento a otro, es como una planta, tienes que sembrar la semilla y cuidarla y quererla hasta que crezca, pero tienes que darle amor, paciencia y dedicación, y más que todo darse una oportunidad mutuamente. Bueno mañana será la fiesta de compromiso, así que espero que descanses mi cielo.

Al igual que si madre el muchacho fue a descansar, y rogar que el siguiente dia fuera mejor.


	4. Cuarta Danza Anillo de Flores

"Cuarta Danza Anillo de Flores"

El día nublado cubría los cielos de Italia, a penas dejando pasar unos rayos de luz saliendo de las nubles, el español casi podía pensar que el cielo estaba sincronizado con sus sentimientos y que pronto llovería, pero la verdad es que eso era esperar mucho de parte de los ángeles.

- Hijo voy a pasar, - se escucho la voz de su padre el cual entraba con tranquilidad cerrando la puerta tras de sí. – hoy es el día de tu fiesta de compromiso y dentro de un par de días más caminaras a un altar, pero aun así, tengo que preguntar… antes de que llegue tu madre, ¿Cómo te sientes con respecto a esto?

- A decir verdad padre, últimamente siento que… bueno, aunque no sea así, todo el mundo me utiliza, por mi dinero, por mi cuerpo o por otra cosa, pero aun así sigo intentando encontrar a alguien, a veces creo que es mejor ser como Francois e ir de flor en flor sin ninguna obligación.

- Antonio, eso pasara siempre que busques mujeres como Emily o esa extraña chica con la que estabas antes, disculpa se me olvido el nombre, además… tu madre y yo siempre hemos querido tu felicidad, además te digo un secreto…

- A ver, cual sería papá… - pregunto este alzando una ceja.

- Isabel y yo antes éramos como gatos y perros, nos llevábamos horrible, ella era muy estricta, con carácter fuerte, y si no se hacia lo que decía o las cosas quedaban como ella quería, puff se desataba el infierno, pero también era hermosa, los primeros meses entre compromiso y matrimonio fueron horribles, pero conforme la fui conociendo supe que debajo de toda esa mascara había una hermosa mujer, que solo quería ser amada, pero teníamos que darnos una oportunidad, solo espero que este también sea tu caso…

- Bueno caballeros, necesito que se separen, porque tenemos que alistarnos y no podemos hacer esperar a la familia Vargas…

Con un silbido de complicidad y resignación el hombre dejo la habitación de su hijo mientras Isabel se quedaba para ayudarlo en todo lo que pudiera.

- Madre, ya no soy un niño, ¿sabes?…

- Justamente por eso, esta podría ser la última vez que te ayudare a vestirte, además tengo una sorpresa que te encantara. – la dama sonrió con dulzura dándole un beso a su hijo. – ya que necesitaras tu intimidad, entre la familia de Lovino y la nuestra compramos una casa para que puedas vivir cómoda y tranquilamente con él.

- Gracias madre de verdad lo aprecio…

El tiempo transcurrió mientras Antonio tenía que apaciguar las lágrimas su madre la cual comenzaba a recordar desde el día en que estés nació hasta imaginarse como seria su boda y su vida más adelante, pero a español no parecía importarle mucho eso.

- Hora de irnos, todos suban a los autos, la hora de la fiesta está a punto de llegar…

Cuando llegaron a la casa de los Vargas se dieron cuenta de que todo estaba listo, había una entrada repleta de adornos y arreglos de flores y se podía ver a Bianca vestida y arreglada para la ocasión junto con su esposo. La mujer los saludo mientras acomodaba algunas cosas mientras su esposo salía también.

Los padres del español junto con este y sus amigos se bajaron y saludaron adecuadamente a los anfitriones.

- Por favor, siéntanse como en casa, Lovino y Feliciano van a bajar pronto as que pueden esperar cómodamente.

Esta los llevo junto con su esposo al jardín donde había varias mesas llenas de té, bebidas, panecillos y diferentes entremeses. A Gilbert y a Francois se les hizo agua la boca por lo cual no dudaron en comenzar a devorar algunos de los entremeses, Isabel y Miguel tomaba algo de vino servido por cierto alemán que estaba ayudando a la familia y el joven español simplemente yacía sentado en una mesa reservada para él y Lovino, pero la verdad es que se notaba que no estaba de ánimo, simplemente tomaba sorbos de una bebida mientras, espera por lo que fuera que se supone que iba a pasar esa noche.

- Ve – Hola cuñado, ¿Cómo estás?, ¿Por qué esa cara tan larga? – Feliciano estaba vestido con un traje azul de gala, se veía bien, pero lo que lo hacía ver mejor era una gran sonrisa. – Si Lovino te ve así, no va a sentirse seguro así que… - este le sonrió, puso sus dedos en las mejillas del español y las estiro un poco haciendo una sonrisa antes de volver a atender a los padres y amigos de este.

La verdad es que sus padres y los de aquel chico se llevaban muy bien, quizás tendría que hacer lo que dijo su padre y darle una oportunidad a todo eso. Por lo menos ver como los demás se divertían era satisfactorio para él,

De un momento a otro algo lo dejo desconcertado, el hecho de que todos de repente vieran a un solo lugar al mismo tiempo, se dispuso a ver qué era lo que los había dejado sin aire, pero al igual que ellos él también tuvo un desaire.

Lovino se apareció como un ángel con un hermoso vestido de rojo, un broche con una rosa decorando su cabello delicadamente arreglado, el vestido delineaba perfectamente una esbelta figura, y un sonrojo carmesí decoraba sus mejillas. Para ser un chico, poseía completamente la delicadeza de una mujer. Cerca de allí se escucharon los silbidos de Francois y Gilbert.

- Vaya, ya estas aquí, por fin… me hiciste esperar mucho reina de espadas…

- Por lo menos me veo bien, tú pareces tener un traje de gala de la época de mi abuelo con todo y las polillas

- ¡Chiquillo!, como te atreves a hablarme así, quien te crees…

- Por desgracia, la persona que se casara contigo y perderá toda la oportunidad de una buena vida. – dijo este sentándose a su lado con su mentón apoyado en la palma de su mano.

- Pues aun estamos a tiempo de dejar esto tal y como esta, tu serás libre de hacer todo lo….

- Cobarde… - la débil voz de Lovino se hizo presente dejando al español anonadado. – oye le hecho de que estemos aquí solo quiere decir que los dos aceptamos el hecho de este matrimonio falso… así que si de la nada solo te largas, le demostraras a tus padres que no eres un digno heredero, que solo eres un cobarde que no vale la pena y no solo se lo demostraras ellos sino que también a mí.

- No conoces nada de mi para juzgarme de ese modo… - Antonio se acerco mas a este. - solo eres un pobre diablo que está obligado a casarse, no conoces la felicidad, se nota que estas amargado, así que no tienes ningún derecho a juzgarme.

- No te estoy juzgando Antonio, - este por instinto tomo la mano del mayor. – pero no quiero que te cases conmigo solo por un compromiso o por lástima porque mi familia no tienes tanto dinero como la tuya, los dos merecemos amar y ser amados, si una perra vino y te rompió el corazón no significa que todo el mundo lo hará, y en mi caso prefiero la soledad a estar mal acompañado, pero… de verdad que veo que esto no funcionara, solo eres un cobarde, un niño mimado, un grandísimo idiota de que se auto compadece de sus problemas cuando en realidad los puedes superar fácilmente, pero bueno como sea… iré a detener esto…

Lovino se levanto de la mesa de golpe, por lo cual los invitados se alteraron, pensando que había pasado algo, pero el español rápidamente lo tomo de la mano.

- Sr. Vargas… podría poner algo de música, quiero dedicarle una pieza a su hijo…

- ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?, maldito cobarde…

- Demostrándote que no lo soy, además, prometí que haría que te enamoraras de mí, y para eso tengo que romper tu guardia.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?, bastardo…

El español no lo dejo terminar a penas comenzó la música ya estaban en el centro del lugar dando una bella danza. No dijeron nada durante toda la canción solo se dejaron llevar por la música.

Antonio pudo ver a Francis y Gilb abrazados durante un momento y haciendo señales para que intentara algo más que un baile, a lo que este simplemente sonrió. La mano del español fue bajando disimuladamente por la espalda del italiano el cual al ver lo que tramaba tomo su mano y la volvió a posar en su cadera.

- No dejare que hagas cosas indecentes frente a todo el mundo y mucho menos antes de casarnos…

- ¿Qué siglo te quedaste?, en el XVIII con el vals… estamos en el siglo XX, así que libérate un poco…

- No soy una de esas prostitutas con las que seguro gastas tu fortuna y tu tiempo, si vamos a jugar será bajo mis reglas, ¿entendido?

- Claro que si…. Vieja dama de antaño

Un horrible pisotón fue dedicado al pie del español junto con otra serie de golpes los cuales parecían ser accidentes, pero estaban premeditados.

Al final de la canción Antonio tomo la mano de Lovino y arrodillándose y sacando una caja morada de su bolsillo, y sin pensarlo dos veces puso un anillo de compromiso en el dedo anular del italiano.

- Ya no tienes a donde huir reina de espadas, ahora eres mi "dama de compañía personal".

- ¡MALDITO BASTARDO!, - Lovino golpeo fuertemente el pecho del español, dejándolo sin aire y aun así de un segundo a otro estaba a punto de abalanzarse contra este para golpearlo, - ¡ya verás!, ¡te matare!.

En ese entonces unos brazos fuertes de un alemán separaron al italiano del castaño, pero lo más inesperado fue que Antonio se molestara por el hecho de que Ludwin lo aprisionara de esa forma y los separara.

- ¡Oye grandote!, ¡ya bájalo!, puedo aguantar un par de golpes más…

- Si, pero una muerte no es un buen augurio para una celebración de compromiso, lo mejor será que Lovino se calme, después podrás verlo…

- El tiene razón mon amour, además esa flor es solo tuya…

- Justamente, porque es solo MIA, no quiero que nadie la toque…

Lovino ya estaba calmado, pero en el momento es que el español se acerco sintió la furia de nuevo recorrer su sangre y sin pensarlo le dio una fuerte patada a este para que se mantuviera alejado.

- ¡Solo muérete y déjame en paz!

Antonio pudo defenderse de aquella patada, pero aun así callo en el césped lleno de pétalos, sin saber lo que acababa de pasar, Francois y Gilbert intentaron levantarlo pero el español estaba completamente pasmado en su lugar.

- Oye, Tonny, no nos quejamos de que colabores con poco para levantarte…

- Así es mon amour. Ya levantate antes de que la tierra arruine el traje.

- ¿Qué acaba de pasar?, - pregunto este como si no estuviera consiente de la realidad.

- Además de que Lovino al parecer te dio una patada que te quito el oxigeno que llegaba al cerebro haciéndote más idiota de lo que eres a diario… nada, mejor nos vamos, ya es tarde y creo que lo importante ya se cumplió.

- No aun no, cúbranme un rato chicos…

- Pero que se supone que harás Antoin

- Tengo que dejar algo de deseo en mi prometido sino esto no tiene sentido.

Sin esperar a que los chicos dijeran algo el español entro a la casa y rápidamente busco la habitación del italiano en el segundo piso, por suerte no fue tan difícil, pues la puerta estaba un poco abierta y se podría apreciar su siluete encima se la cama. Este entro con cuidado, pero se tropezó con un pincel el cual lo hizo resbalar.

- Feli, ten cuidado con mis pinceles son car… ¡QUE HACES EN MI ALCOBA BASTARDO!

Esta vez Antonio se logro defender de los golpes y patadas de Lovino, el hecho de que llevara un vestido le facilitaba todo y en solo cuestión segundos ya tenía al italiano a si merced sobre la cama.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?, - pregunto tajante.

- A mí también me gustaría sabes, solo sé que cuando ese gorila te separo de mi sentí como si tuviera acido corriendo en mis venas y no sé que me hizo esta patada tuya, pero quiero averiguarlo y ahora que tendremos que vivir juntos no planeo dejarte ir, lo siento, pero hiciste en pacto con el demonio, solo espero que no le tengas miedo al infierno, porque… hare que en menos de un mes, te enamores de mi, así que, solo prepárate para amar por primera vez.

- El amor no se puede forzar y menos si lo dices de esta forma, no planeo enamorarme de alguien como tú, tan vacio y soberbio que toma todo como un juego y todas las personas son solo juguetes que eliminara con el tiempo. Así que puedes hacer lo que quieras, pero no esperes ni una palabra de amor de mí…

- No espero una… espero dos, y son "te amo" y adivina no descansare hasta que salgan de tus labios, reina de espadas, así que si en estos momentos no me mandas al demonio, entonces te robare tu primer beso hasta dejarte sin aire así que tienes diez segundos…

"No digas nada, no digas nada, quédate en silencio"

Paso el tiempo estimado y el italiano no dijo absolutamente nada, aunque se notaba que quería objetar. Esa fue la señal para que Antonio profanara de una forma tierna y pasional aquellos labios dulces que le pedían a gritos tomarlos todos los días. Un mar de emociones rápidamente se apodero de ellos hasta ahogarlos completamente, sentían sus cuerpos arder tanto que Antonio tuvo de necesidad de delinear con sus manos aquella silueta perfecta. El menor era torpe y un novato en todo ese campo, por eso sus reacciones eran quedas, pero muy tiernas.

- Lovino… - tomo la mano del chico y la puse en su rostro sintiendo su tibieza- … que es esto… mi corazón late fuerte… y siento mucho calor, pero más que nada. Este se tumbo callando en el pecho del pequeño. – deseo que me toques, pero no físicamente sino aquí - dijo llevando la mano de el italiano a donde se suponía que estaba su corazón.

- ¿Antonio?,- la voz de Lovino era un débil susurro que fue interrumpido de la peor forma.

Antes de terminar esa escena, Gilbert y Francois comenzaron a llamarlo como loco y tirar piedras a la ventana para que saliera antes de que sus padres se dieran cuenta. No quería dejar a Lovino en ese momento, pero tenía que hacerlo por el bien de su cuello.

- ¡Tonny!, ¡Ya tendrás tiempo para desvirgar a tu prometido, ahora vámonos antes de pongas nuestros cuellos en riesgo hombre! – Gilber interrumpió.

- Nos vemos en un par de días para la boda, duerme bien, "Mi Reina de Espadas"

- ¡Por favor no te aparezcas! – grito este como último aliento antes de recuperarse

Después de todo aquello la familia ayudaba a acomodar todo mientras miraban a Lovino con miradas cómplices y con sonrisas y risas algo retorcidas. El mayor de los hermanos sabía exactamente porque, esa intromisión del español en su habitación no había quedado simplemente entre ellos. Ahora toda su familia la cual ahora le jugaba bromas pesadas.

- "Cuando vea a ese maldito bastardo juro que lo matare, no voy a caer en su juego de seguro solo fue una escena actuada… yo…. Yo" – pensaba este mientras regaba las plantas del jardín - ¡NO ME ENAMORARE DE UN BASTARDO COMO ESE!

El grito causa que su familia se alejara un poco de el bajo la excusa de que era estrés "pre - nupcial". Pero aun así podría imaginarse lo que pasaba por mente y corazón del Joven italiano.

N/A  
Hi hi, como están? He ido actualizando lo más rápido que he podido para no perder ideas y porque no se en que momento deba dejar de escribir por asuntos de estudio y familia. Trato de que esta historia tenga algo de trama, no simplemente se base en un primer amor alocado, tengo que admitir que adoro las historias así, opero no se me dan mucho, espero que les haya gustado mucho y sigan leyendo y comentando y compartiendo hasta el final, por cierto un par de aclaraciones, la época que utilice es actual, pero tienes algunas partes inspiradas en el Gran Gatsby


	5. Quinta Danza Camino de Petalos Blancos

N/A  
ya notaron que este capítulo es tantito más largo que los anteriores?, bueno es porque se trataba de una boda y quería hacerlo por todo lo alto y describiendo muchas cosas para que no se pierdan en los escenarios, ya que son completamente creados por mí. Tengan algo de paciencia pues el lemmon ya viene en camino muajajajaja y otras aclaraciones: Emily es Fem england, Sasha es Fem Russia, (no se su nombre asi que puse uno común) y el vestido que uso lovino, si existe si buscan en google imágenes de Lydia Carlton de hakushaku to yousei podrán encontarlo la única variante es que de morado paso a blanco, la sonotada de pieno que se escucho es Shingeki no Kyojin - The reluctant heroes (piano), porque al final Lovino sera el herio de Antonio jajajaja ya averiguaran conforme vaya avanzando la historia. bueno siendo estas las aclaraciones espero les guste este capi, sigan en sintonía conmigo y lo sigan hasta el final comentando y compartiendo. Siendo este mi primer fic, lo único que me mantiene animada de seguir acá son ustedes ajajajaja X3 gracias kissy...

"Quinta Danza Camino de Pétalos Blancos"

Casa de los Fernández Carriedo

Se lograba observar a tres chicos riendo y jugándose bromas pesadas mientras se arreglaban para la gran ceremonia.

- Entonces, dime Antonio… ¿Hasta dónde has llegado con Lovino?

- Es verdad, aun no nos has contado que paso en esa pequeña infiltración en la casa de los Vargas.

- ¿Para qué quieren saber todo eso?, la verdad me parece innecesario, además Lovino es virgen…

- ¡LOVINO ES VIRGEN! – gritaron el francés y el alemán al mismo tiempo.

- ¿Estás seguro de eso?, ¿No será un truco o algo?

- No, cuando alguien es virgen se nota por sus reacciones ante el tema o las situaciones, además Lovino es demasiado cerrado, no creo que haya tenido parejas antes y mucho menos de este tipo…, sin embargo - este sonrió de lado, mientras se acomodaba la corbata del traje. – es mejor así, ya que será completamente mío el día que decida tomarlo.

- Últimamente te he visto más animado que de costumbre Antoin, mon amour, no será que… ¿Te estás enamorando del pequeño Lovino?

- La verdad es que, quizás eso sea verdad, pero esta vez quiero estar seguro antes de dar un paso en falso, por eso quiero que se enamore de mí y me confiese sus sentimientos.

- Si estás hablando del mismo chico que: 1 te odia porque está siendo obligado a casarse contigo, 2 te golpeo cuando estaban bailando porque quien sabe que le dijiste, 3 te doy un patada y estaba a punto de abalanzarse sobre ti para darte una paliza y quien sabe que mas… bueno creo que estará algo difícil. – bufo Gilbert.

Cuando Gilbert termino de hablar, el español no puedo evitar recordar el cuerpo esbelto y cálido de Lovino debajo del suyo, el carmín de sus mejillas encendidas por el calor y la pena del momento y los mas importante, fueron sus ojos… esos ojos cristalinos que se abrieron durante unos segundos tornándose cada vez más brillantes fueron una cruel flecha afrodita directo a su corazón.

- Oye, tierra a Romeo, termina de arreglarte, no podemos llegar tarde a la iglesia.

- Por cierto, mon amour, antes de que todo este embrollo comience dime, ¿seguro que estas bien?, porque, recuerda lo que paso con las otras chicas y queremos que estés tranquilo con la decisión que vas a tomar hoy…

- Francis, yo nunca te conté lo de Sasha, ¿verdad?

- "Debe ser la chica que menciono Gilb". – pensó este con tranquilidad. – no jamás lo has hecho.

- Ella junto con Emily ahora, creo que son las más grandes causantes de que vea al mundo amoroso de una forma tan fría… al principio no era así.

- Pero, ¿Qué paso Antoin?

- Sasha era una muchacha, hermosa, delicada de cabello Blanco y ojos morados y su piel tersa, parecía una modelo y además de que era una dama codiciada, nos conocimos durante una exposición de un museo de arte, estuvimos juntos un buen tiempo incluso para ese entonces mi familia casi no tenía dinero… por lo menos no tanto como ahora, éramos más simples, pero aun así yo no le negaba nada, para recortar la historia digamos que le di un anillo de compromiso, el cual ella acepto, pero cuando llego el momento ella nunca apareció y luego fue a devolverme el anillo, diciendo miles de excusas repetidas, poco después me entere que estaba con el hijo de un conde o algo así… al final solo me uso que y luego es esfumo, por estar con alguien que tenía mucho más dinero y posición social, y después llego Emily y bueno…ya saben esa historia mejor que nadie.

- Si las personas no tienes suerte en el dinero, tú no tienes suerte en el amor. – la risa de Gilber resonó en todo el lugar pero fue detenida por un fuerte golpe de Francois.

- Yo no diría eso... la verdad es que no se si esto va a ir bien o mal, pero quiero ver que resulta… y más aun cuando se trata de él, de alguna forma siento que voy a descubrir algo que nadie ha visto nunca, como un tesoro en el fondo del mar…

- Niños... mis amados niños. – la voz de la madre del español se hizo presente en la habitación, una ambiento tenso oscuro y pesado envolvió el lugar mientras que la silueta de la dama entraba al lugar con una sonrisa tensa y forzada y ellos temblaban sudando frio.

- Ma…. Madre, como estas ya casi estamos listos, enseguida.

- Tienes 2 minutos mis amados niños, si no bajan no querrán saber qué es lo que va a pasar.

La dama salió y un par de segundos después salieron los tres jóvenes en fila muertos de miedo por culpa de aquella mujer. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que todos subieran a los autos y se encaminaran a la iglesia para esperar por la ceremonia.

Al llegar notaron que algunos invitados ya habían llegado, la familia se disculpo por la tardanza, para luego ir a sus respectivos puestos, Antonio se encontraba algo nervioso en el altar, no podía evitar ver su reloj cad min para ver cuento tiempo había pasado, de vez en cuando enfocaba la mirada en Francis y Gilb que le mandaban mensajes a su teléfono para fastidiarlo y sacar una risa.

En una oportunidad su celular vibro, supuso que se trataba de sus amigos pero al ver un número desconocido no puedo evitar sentir confusión así que lo abrió para ver de qué se trataba, lo cual lo sorprendió completamente

- Ve- Tonny, ya estamos llegando, había demasiado trafico pero no te preocupes ya estamos acá…

Ese mensaje casi hizo que el español se sentirá mucho más nervioso y el corazón latiera desbocado.

Sin embargo no pudo relajarse hasta ver como Feliciano entraba riendo escoltado por Ludwin y lanzando pétalos de flores blancas y rosadas por todo el pasillo donde Lovino iba a pasar, las madres de los dos prometidos se vieron se abrazaron a punto de llorar de la felicidad mientras el padre de Antonio lo veía y hacia muecas de que estaba cometiendo un suicidio o al cual no puedo evitar reírse.

El sonido de una tonada de piano inundo el ambiente, los invitados se levantaron de sus asientos para recibir al otro novio. Lovino entro tomado del brazo de su padre, querían mantener todas las tradiciones de una boda, incluso al italiano le costaba un poco caminar por el vestido. Si no lo conocieran, cualquiera pensaría que se trataba de una muchacha joven. El vestido era blanco, dejaba los hombros un poco descubiertos, tenía una rosa en medio del pecho decorándolo y un lazo morado, y sujetando su cabello unos lazos con otro par de rosas decorando el velo.

Se había visto obligado a usar aquello por culpa de todas las tradiciones, pero las maldecía en sus adentros. Muchos estaban con la boca abierta ante en encanto del muchacho que nunca despego la visto de los vitrales de la iglesia.

Antonio miro a los invitados completamente anonadados, pero lo que no soporto fue que Francis y Gilb tenían la vista clavada completamente en su prometido, tanto que se podía ver como babeaban al verlo de esa forma y decía cosas casi inaudibles, sin embargo se detuvieron al sentir la mirada del español fulminándolos completamente, lo cual los hizo sentir escalofríos, tanto así que volvieron a sus lugares algo temblorosos.

Luego de eso Román dejo a su hijo frente al español, el cual no pudo evitar sonrojarse al verlo vestido de esa forma. El papa se acerco, y abriendo un pesado libro comenzó ha hablar.

Cada momento parecía ser eterno Antonio casi pudo jurar que no fuera porque en verdad faltaban solo pequeños momentos para terminar aquello secuestraria a Lovino y lo llevaría lejos de allí. Viéndolo allí vestido de blanco, con la mirada ida como si esperara que todo terminara, no sabía si estaba admirando su belleza o lo que parecía una inocencia pura, simplemente no lo sabía, pero ya tendría toda su vida para averiguarlo.

Mientras toda la ceremonia trascurría una figura conocida entro sin ser vista y se poso en una esquina viendo toda aquella escena. La rubia clavo su mirada en Lovino que después de tanto tiempo se digno a mirar al español y sobresaltarse y sonrojarse a ver esos ojos esmeralda clavarse en los suyos.

Emily estaba a punto de romper esa unión e interponerse en ese mismo momento y lugar, pero eso sería ir contra el del plan que estaba en proceso, aunque ver la mirada de Antonio tan fija en aquel insípido muchacho, era como tragar hierro forjado al rojo vivo.

- Antonio Fernández Carriedo, aceptas a Lovino como tu leal esposa, para amarla y respetarla hasta que la muerte los separe - incluso el papa juraba que el italiano era una chica con el nombre de un chico.

- ¡Si, acepto!

- Lovino Vargas, aceptas a Antonio como tu leal esposo, para amarlo y respetarlo hasta que la muerte los separe…

- Yo... bueno, yo… - todas las miradas se enfocaron en Lovino y eso lo solo logro ponerlo todavía más nervioso, paseo su vista por el lugar pero a ver ciertas miradas pervertidas de 2 invitados conocidos, no dudo pues quería salir de ese lugar. – Sí, acepto… - dijo con nerviosismo.

- Si alguien se opone a esta unión que hable ahora o que calle pare siempre. – el anciano vio alrededor del lugar para ver quien se oponía, pero a notar el silencio sepulcral siguió con la siguiente frase. – Ahora los declaro, marido y mujer… puedes besar a la novia.

El italiano vio al español acercarse rápidamente y sin dejarlo si quiera respirar tomo su cadera con una mano y la otra tomo su mejilla para luego aprisionar sus labios un dulce y pasional beso, se sintieron los flashes de las cámaras, intento profundizar pero lo primero que sintió fue un pisotón que lo obligo a separarse.

Pero lo que vio Antonio después de eso, fue otra flecha directo a su corazón. Después de ese pisotón, otra vez tenía frente a él los mismos ojos entrecerrados pero totalmente cristalinos, los mismos que había visto cuando el robo su primer beso en aquella habitación, ojos cálidos, llenos de diferentes sentimientos que no podrían ser descifrados fácilmente y al mismo tiempo para Antonio eran fáciles de leer.

Se escucharon los gritos de felicidad así que tomo al italiano de la mano salieron de aquella iglesia mientras los invitados les lanzaban arroz y pétalos. Luego de eso se encaminaron a la casa de los Vargas donde una pequeña celebración por la boda. Pues los padres de Antonio habían contratado un servicio para que atendiera gustosamente a los invitados y en especial a los novios.

Una vez allí disimuladamente Bianca llamo a Antonio el cual acepto gustoso el llamado de su nueva suegra, aunque no podía evitar sentirse algo extraño y nervioso de lo que le podría decir la dama.

Lovino no le prestó atención a eso, se concentraba más en la copa de vino que tenía en la mano, la cual soltó de golpe al sentir que el francés yo llamaba con una voz muy melosa. El pequeño de ojos verdes intento recoger lo que había hecho, pero al intentar tomar el vidrio se corto un dedo, algunas gotas de sangre salieron llenando parte de la mano.

- Joven, déjeme ayudarlo. – una de las criadas que había contratado se acerco y con un pañuelo limpio la sangre. - listo ya está mejor, pero sería mejor que busque algo para desinfectar la herida…

- Está bien, muchas gracias...

La joven salió de aquella escena con una brillante y retorcida sonrisa curvada en sus labios, pues ya tenía lo que necesitaba y podría irse tranquilamente de ese pobre lugar.

Francois y Gilbert se acercaron a ver qué es lo que había pasado y se quedaron un rato hablando con Lovino, el cual de ser un joven arrisco paso a uno agradable y algo sonriente por las bromas de los otros dos.

Desde un lugar cercano un español podía ver la escena perfectamente mientras escuchaba atentamente lo que Bianca tenía que decirle.

- Veras Antonio, Lovino no está acostumbrado a socializar, desde niño la verdad parecía ser muy maduro, nunca tuvo amigos o una pareja, siempre se enfoco en estudiar arte por su cuenta, solo con algunos libros y comprando algunos materiales, siempre nos ha ayudado a su padre y a mí aun siendo un niño, porque creía que era lo correcto y era lo menos que podía hacer, supongo que al principio será difícil llevar esto, porque mi hijo es muy independiente y el confiar en una persona, y depender de esta se le va a dificultar y mas porque sabe… que bueno no te has esforzada por nada en tu vida al venir de una familia rica, sin ánimos de ofender… además de que el odia eso en gran parte.

- Lo sé, Sra. Bianca, lo que más quiero en estos momentos es que todo esto funciones y su para eso incluso tengo que esforzarme y trabajar para que sea posible entonces lo hare, pero ahora si me disculpa ya regresare con Lovino. – este se despidió de la mujer y regreso al lado del menor. – "tengo que apartar a un par de caballeros de mi dama"

Un par de golpes amistosos fueron más que suficientes para que los chicos se separaran del italiano para poder quedarse con él. La fiesta gracias al cielo no duro mucho pero aun así, cuando Antonio y Lovino se fueron para ir a su nuevo hogar ya están sumamente agotados.

El viaje fue en silencio se paso en silencio mientras llegaba a un hermosa casa de 2 pisos de color verde llena de enredaderas y un extenso jardín. Estacionaron el auto en un camino de piedras, se bajaron y siguieron a la puerta con otro camino de piedras decorado con algunas masetas y faroles.

- Esto tiene el nombre de mi madre por todos lados. - suspiro Lovino.

- Y que lo digas, pero ahora este es nuestro hogar. Será mejor acostumbrarnos a la idea de vivir acá juntos.

Antonio sonrió abrió la puerta, pero antes de que Lovino entrara este lo cargo para pasar con él en brazos a lo cual sorprendentemente no tuvo ninguna objeción. Eso sorprendió al español el cual lo bajo al llegar a la sala de estar.

Dejaron sus maletas y contemplaron el primer piso de aquella casa, el piso era de mármol, las paredes de un celeste había 2 sofás puestos en L con una mesa de cristal ovalada, cera de allí reposaba un piano de cola negro, el cual llamo la atención de Lovino completamente. Después de eso estaba el comedor y una pared con una puerta que conectaba a una pequeña cocina y la lavandería.

- Si esto en el primer piso… no me imagino el segundo. – el mayor dio un silbido de admiración. Ante todo aquello sus padres definitivamente habían pensado en todo incluso pudo distinguir en la entrada una mesita con algunos santos, un Cristo, y una botella de lo que podría ser agua bendita, eso seguro era un extra de su madre lo cual hizo que riera un poco nervioso.

La vista del español también se paseo por una gran biblioteca llena de libros de arte, escultura, música y demás, en una de las repisas reposaba un radio algo grande y al lado de esta biblioteca estaba mostrador de metal lleno de Cd´s de música de sus bandas favoritas posiblemente estaban todos los suyos y los de Lovino juntos.

El pequeño italiano se planto al pie de la escalera de madera con su maleta.

- Creo que ya debemos de subir, me aterra la idea de que es lo que nos espera arriba pero la verdad es que estoy agotado. – dijo este con una voz queda mientras comenzaba a subir y Antonio lo seguía.

Por suerte en la parte de arriba solo se encontraban 3 habitaciones, una pequeña salida de estar, y otro librero que abarcaba toda una pared. Los jóvenes entraron al cuarto principal, era de un lindo color azul celeste, una cama grande un par de mesas de noche a los lados con algunas decoraciones y algunas comodidades.

La cama está cubierta de pétalos y alrededor algunas velas, lo cual hizo que Antonio riera por lo bajo, se supone que esta sería la noche de bodas, pero… solo pensaba en dormir al lado de Lovino.

El menor sonrió, cuando se imaginaba una casa propia, simplemente se imaginaba un departamento con pocas cosas y un gato, pero… esto era un reflejo de lo que de verdad quería, pero nunca se imagino tener, tanto fue el impacto que tomo la maleta y corrió al baño de la habitación y abrió la llave del lavabo para acallar el llanto. Abrió la maleta y saco algo de ropa para dormir y después de darse un baño se cambio, pero aun en ese entonces lagrimas seguían inundando su rostro, al terminar salió y lo primero que se encontró fue al español con un pantalón negro, sin camisa y con un rosario decorando su cuello.

- Tardaste un poco así que preferí usar el baño de afuera, al parecer tú estas algo sensible, parece que nunca te hubieras imaginado algo así…

- ¡Ja!, por supuesto que no, solo esta así porque al final tuve que casarme contigo grandísimo bastardo… - este miraba a otro lado nervioso.

- Responde algo Lovino, ahora, ¿Quién es el mentiroso?, porque creo que ahora tu eres el que no estás siendo honesto. – se acerco a italiano y lo tomo posesivamente entre tus brazos, casi como si alguien fuera a arrebatárselo y dio un beso en su cabello mientras acariciaba su espalda. – oye, sé que no estás llorando porque te casaste conmigo, sino porque nunca imaginaste tener algo así, pero la verdad es que comprendo puedes llorar, pero trata de ponerte feliz si….

- Y eso ¿por qué?, - este podía sentir el latido del corazón de español, fuerte y constante, como el ritmo de un corazón acompasado, su cuerpo era cálido casi como si su sangre hirviera, y tenía un delicioso perfume en su piel, casi estaba embriagado por eso.

- Bueno fácil, hoy es una linda y larga noche de bodas así que espero que aguantes porque no tendré compasión porque es tu primera vez…

- ¡GRANDISOMO BASTARDO DEPRAVADO! – Lovino golpeo al mayor y luego le dio una patada tan fuerte que lo saco de la habitación. – lo siento pero hoy dormirás afuera grandísimo pervertido. – cerró la puerta inmediatamente para poder tirarse en la cama, pero lo que lo sorprendió fue que una sonrisa invadió su rostro

Se escucho a Antonio reír u caminar cerca de allí murmurando algunas disculpas diciendo que era broma, pero aun así Lovino no cedió, aunque una parte de el por mínima que fuera quería hacerlo.

Sin embargo luego de un rato volvió a abrir la puerta para que el otro entrara. Volvió a tirarse en la cama y trato de dormirse lo más rápido posible, pero lo que no contaba era que apenas abrirá la puerta el español entrara y con delicadeza se metiera en la cama para abrazarlo y darle un beso en el cabello. Lovino actuó como si estuviera dormido para que este no se diera cuenta, pero aun así pudo sentir los brazos aprisionándolo, sus manos abriéndose camino debajo del suéter que tenia y acariciando su cadera con sus pulgares. Sin embargo la sorpresa más inesperada fue un dulce "creo que te amo" susurrado con dulzura en su oído. El corazón de Lovino se desboco completamente, pero aun así se mantuvo tranquilo e intento dormir, lo cual no fue muy difícil, por alguna razón el calor de la piel de Antonio y sentir sus latidos fueron el lullaby que lo sedo completamente.


	6. Sexta Danza Las Trampas de Lilith

"Sexta Danza Las Trampas de Lilith"

La voz y la risa de un joven resonaban a en la habitación de uno de los más lujosos hoteles de Venecia.

- Jajaja, toda va a salir de acuerdo al plan, todo saldrá de acuerdo al plan que diseñe, jajaja Antonio será mío y Lovino moriraaaaaa…! - entonaba esta como una canción mientras danzaba por aquella habitación preparando todo.

Mientras lo hacía no pudo evitar verse en el espejo del tocador, pero lo que pudo ver la dejo helada… los cabellos que eran rubios y sedosos estaban maltratados enmarañados y canosos, tenía alguna arrugas en su cuerpo, se notaban manchas y venas en su y sus dientes estaban astillados. Lo que veía en aquel espejo era su verdadero reflejo, el reflejo del alma podrida y agonizante que en estos momentos poseía, la cual gritaba desesperada por ayuda, incluso pudo jurar que esa horrible viaja que veía le sonreirá con lastima por lo que se había convertido.

Aun así, cada momento de aquella horrible vista valía la pena, una vez asesinara a Lovino y luego devorara el corazón de Antonio podría seguir viviendo y con una poción y un hechizo podría devolverle la vida a al español, pero claro estaba que no tendría un corazón, solo sería un cuerpo vacio, pero con los hechizos adecuados podría crear un corazón falso para que solo la amara a ella.

Se aparto de aquel espejo para cubrirlo, se vio a si misma usando un bello vestido blanco el cual en su imaginación era un bello vestido de novia y Antonio estaba a su lado. Emily quería poseer al español pero con todo y eso tendría que quitar hasta el recuerdo del Lovino del medio.

Se sentó en una mesa llena de libros de hechizos, pociones, pentagramas, Velas, cartas y una bola de cristal.

- Todo va saliendo de acuerdo del plan que diseñe, Antonio será mío, Lovino morirá… y lentamente en una danza de muerte el velo blanco de rojo sangre se teñirá… - volvió a cantar esta.

Comenzó a recitar hechizos mientras veía todo lo que necesitaba en su bola de cristal, Román estaba firmando para el lanzamiento de su nuevo libro, Bianca tenia mejores ventas en su floristería, Feliciano se encontraba junto con Ludwin dando un paseo por la ciudad, pero eso la verdad no le importaba ya que solo serian simples peones en su plan de los cuales se desharía al igual que después se encargaría de los padres del español por haberlo separado de ella.

- Mis poderes se han debilitado terriblemente al igual que mi magia, así que por los momentos solo podre matarlos a todos. Además de que según las reglas solo puedo asesinar a una persona por día… así que dedo hacer todos los preparativos para las hermosas muertes de todos.

Día 1 Primera Tampa: Navajas y Balas

Román ya había firmado con la editorial para que pronto lanzaran a la vente su nuevo libro, el cual curiosamente de trataba de un dios egoísta e inmaduro que se enamoraba de una artista bondadosa y humilde. Eso la verdad le parecía irónico y gracioso al hombre que iba de regreso a casa para dar una gran noticia a su esposa e hijos.

Cuando esperaba para tomar un taxi un joven de unos 25 años se acerco y le amenazo con una navaja.

- Dese vuelta lentamente, guarde silencio y dame todo lo de valor que tenga o terminara en un hospital.

- Tranquilo hijo, no solo te daré lo que necesitas, sino también justamente lo que mereces…

Este se dio la vuelta le sonrió al sujeto encapuchado que tenía el frente y abrió su maleta de donde rápidamente saco un arma, ahora el juego había dado una vuelta cuando el hombre de negro tenía una Magmun Desert Eagle apuntando directamente en la cabeza.

- Deja la navaja en el piso o no dudare el disparar y lanzar tu cuerpo al canal, veras no es anda personal, solo que a diferencia de ti grandísima escoria, tengo una hermosa esposa y 2 hijos que me esperan, así que piérdete…

Aquel hombre palideció y corriendo torpemente se alejo de Román lo más rápido que las piernas le permitían, mientras que aquel hombre se reía a carcajadas y guardaba el arma para poder entrar al taxi e ir a casa.

- Tch… ese hombre está armado hasta los dientes. Me será más difícil de lo que pensé, pero ya lo dejare para el final, la siguiente en mi lista serás tu hermosa Bianca así que prepárate para sentir el dulce sabor del veneno.

Día 2 Segunda Trampa: Dulce Veneno

Puesto a que el primer plan se había arruinado prefirió hacer sus planes a una distancia más corta pero prudente para que no se dieran cuenta.

Como ya había decidido la siguiente en la lista era Bianca, así que la rubia fue a la floristería de la mujer, y la vio sentada armando un lindo arreglo de claveles y rosas para una boda, mientras tomaba algo de leche.

Los ojos de la rubia brillaron ya que si lograba envenenar la leche, pensaría que fue una intoxicación y eso quitaría a una de los Vargas del camino. Comenzó a recitar un hechizo y aquella leche durante unos segundos se volvió verde antes de regresar a su color natural.

Bianca tomo el vaso, pero antes de tomar un sorbo escucho un maullido de un viejo gato gordo. La mujer no pudo evitar reírse y tomando un pequeño recipiente vertió la leche que estaba en su vaso y se la dio el gato el cual se la devoro en menos de 5 minutos dejando a la chica totalmente perpleja, pues ya era su segundo día y aun no había cumplido su cometido.

- Buen chico, ahora ve a jugar con tu dueña, pastelillo.

- Si el padre está armado hasta los dientes, la madre tiene una suerte del demonio, pero vamos a ver si Feliciano tiene suerte mañana. Dijo esta mientras regresaba a su hotel alejándose de aquella escena donde un viejo gato lentamente se acostaba en la grama y lentamente cerraba los ojos para siempre.

Día 3 Tercera Trampa atravesando el camino

Como de costumbre todos los sábados Feliciano y Ludwin iban a la ciudad de roma para pasar un día juntos sin ningún tipo de interrupción ni problemas.

- Ludwin… creo que ya es hora de regresar, el camino a Venecia es algo largo… y ya... ah… se está… haciendo ta-tarde. Dijo el pequeño entre gemidos y jadeos mientras el alemán lo penetraba lentamente.

- Solo diez minutos más, es lo único que pido, además solo podemos hacer esto una sola vez a la semana… - con un gran sonrojo tomo la manos de Feliciano y la beso para luego seguir con las penetraciones y distraer a al italiano.

- Lud, no seas tramposo, estas… jugando sucio… te aprovechas de que soy débil.

El alemán no respondió, no ignoro las suplicas pero tampoco iba a detenerse faltando tan pocos para ambos. Así que aumento las intensidad se sus envestidas mientras el italiano aferraba sus piernas a sus caderas y sus uñas se clavaban en su espalda. Ludwin tomo eso como un incentivo y una tentación y siguió las envestidas variando las posiciones aferrando sus manos a las caderas de Feliciano. Al cabo ce un rato los 2 había terminado y estaban arreglándose para regresar.

- Sabes que no quiero regresar, es solo que nos meteremos en problemas, y sabes que no puedo vivir contigo hasta no casarnos y para eso aun falta.

- lo sé Feli, es solo que me gustaría tenerte todos los días y todas las noches así… además, si nos casamos, no podrás hacerlo de blanco y tus padres me matarían al saber que su bebe no se casara de velo y corona.

- Si vamos a eso, no te escuche nunca quejarte, el día que tuvimos nuestra primera vez, además fue en este mismo lugar, si mas lo recuerdo, ¿No?

- Ahora que lo dices, eso es verdad, aunque tengo que aceptar algo, y eso es que cuando recuerdo eso… me da algo de hambre.

- Oye, espera un momento, - el sonido de su celular fue la campana que lo salvo de volver a ser comido por un león de ojos azules. – Hola madre ¿Cómo estás?, ah, unas salida con papa, no regresaras hoy a casa… bueno está bien, ¿puedo ir a casa de Lud?, está bien tranquila, ok, también ti amo madre.

- ¿Qué fue todo eso?

- Bueno para tu suerte, puedo quedarme en tu casa, pero tenemos que irnos igual porque mis padres irán a buscarme allí.

Ludwin sonrió y se termino de arreglar para salir de la habitación ya que si tendría toda la noche para estar con Feliciano, no era necesario quedarse allí cuando podría hacer algo más hermoso y romántico en casa. Una vez de regreso a Venecia decidieron caminar in rato, mientras paseaban por la ciudad y comían helados Feliciano vio una nueva tienda de recuerdos que le llamo a atención, en especial unos llaveros que podría comprar para él y el alemán y unos para su hermano y su nuevo esposo.

Al pensar eso no pudo evitar sonrojarse, la imagen de él teniendo una boda de blanco al igual que su hermano le parecía hermosa, pero lo más probable era que usara un vestido de color o un velo de color ya que el a diferencia de su hermano el ya no era completamente puro, pero eso no le importaba, compro los llaveros y corrió al lugar donde se supone que estaba su amado, pero al cruzar la calle un auto deliberadamente se abalanzo sobre el chico el cual no pudo reaccionar rápido ante la impresión de lo que estaba pasando.

Sin embargo pudo sentir un fuerte agarre que los arrastro hacia atrás sacándolo de la mira de ese auto y haciéndolo caer.

- Feliciano, ¿estás bien?, ¿no te paso nada?, ¿te duele algo?

- No. Estoy bien, como siempre tú llegas a tiempo para salvarme. – dijo este sonriendo y abrazando al alemán.

Este se encargo de llevar al menor su casa y prefirió quedarse allá para asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien. Pero mientas estos disfrutaban de la compañía, cierta rubia sentía su sangre hervir al no poder lograr ninguno de sus objetivos, pero no se molesto en seguir tratando de asesinar a la familia Vargas ahora solo se concentraría en apartar a Lovino del lado del español.

- Necesito…. Necesito un trago, de verdad que esto hará que de de un enfermedad de los nervios, pero… mañana será otro día, y si no asesino a Lovino Vargas indirectamente me asegurare de hacerlo personalmente…

Esta volvió a su habitación de hotel mientras pensaba en las mil y un formas de que podría usar para asesinar a Lovino mientas tomaba algo de licor y pensaba en la belleza que correría por sus venas y como Antonio la amaría solo a ella, pero para eso tendría que esperar solo unas horas para moverse a la mañana siguiente.

N/A

Hola, como estan?, bueno tuve algo de tiempo libre, así que aunque no sea un desmadre de capitulo como los últimos espero que les haya gustado, la verdad es que por cuestiones personales (familia, estudios y un gato lo típico) no me he sentido inspirada… incluso no sé si siga o pueda escribiendo este fic, pero tratare de dar mi mayor esfuerzo y seguirlo para ustedes, jajaja bueno cuídense, sigan leyendo, y no se olviden, comenten y compartan X3 bye bye kissy


	7. Séptima Danza Laberinto de Corazones

"Séptima Danza Laberinto de Corazones Sangrantes"

Ya habían pasado varios días después de esa gran boda, días en los cuales los recién casados se estaban acostumbrando a la idea de que ahora eso sería todos los días, por el resto de sus vidas, lo cual al parecer ya no les molestaba tanto como antes. Sus familias estaba felices, aunque solo habían pasado mínimos días, pues sabían y esperaban que todo siguiera un buen curso y el hecho de que aun no había una llamada diciendo "NO PUEDO SEGUIR CON ESTO" les parecía la mejor señal de todas, pero claro estaba que eso solo era desde la perspectiva de los padres de los jóvenes la cual en realidad era lo de menos para ellos.

Los débiles rayos de luz entraban por una ventana oscura por fin logrando despertar al español, el cual lo primero que hizo al igual que toda las mañanas era aferrarse perezosamente a Lovino, mientras respiraba el aroma de su piel y cabello y acariciaba la piel de sus caderas debajo de aquellas telas las cuales le parecían un obstáculo que tendría que quitar. Al sentir eso, el italiano también se despertaba con gran pereza, solo para encontrar unos hermosos ojos esmeralda clavados en los suyos.

- Buenos días, Lovi, ¿Cómo amaneces?

- Bien y al parecer tú sigues igual de idiota… - decía este mientras sentía los labios del español rozando su hombro del descubierto.

- ¿Podemos quedarlos así todo el día?, estoy cómodo además, me siento relajado con la calidez de tu cuerpo…

- Tendrás que olvidarte de ella, grandísimo imbécil, porque a diferencia de ti, yo si planeo trabajar y estudiar…

El menor se levanto intentando zafarse del agarre del español el cual lo mantenía a su lado en la cama, no lo soltó hasta que de verdad sintió que era necesario comenzar ese día, aunque la verdad es que quería mantenerse allí, sabia que tenia cosas que hacer con Lovino.

Ambos cumplieron con sus necesidades matutinas y bajaron a tomar el desayuno juntos, por alguna razón ambos sabían que ese día seria diferente por alguna razón, pero ninguno de los 2 sabia es porque en especifico. Salieron de la casa cerrando todo, Antonio acompaño a Lovino todo el camino a su trabajo, por suerte había conseguido un empleo en una tienda de arte cerca de allí, la cual pertenecía a una pareja fanática de las artesanías y curiosidades, lo único que no le gustaba era que tenia de compañero a un nórdico que no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

En sus ratos libres Lovino se dedicaba a pintar ya que los dueños le permitían vender sus cuadros y diferentes piezas en el lugar para beneficiarlo, lo cual honestamente le gustaba, nunca en su vida había tenido tanta paz como la que tenía ahora.

- Vendré a buscarte cuando salgas, hoy quiero hacer una par de encargos y averiguar algunas cosas, pero cenaremos juntos, yo invito...

- No te preocupes, estaré aquí como siempre, si se presenta algo estaré a solo una llamada. Y que son precisamente esos encargos…

- Son una sorpresa… es todo lo que diré, así que prepárate, - este tomo la mano del italiano y la beso pero, frunció el ceño del darse cuenta de que en esta faltaba algo muy importante. - ¿Dónde está tu anillo de bodas?

- Nunca lo traigo cuando vengo a trabajar pues no sé cuando vaya a pintar, y es incomodo estar con él cuando trabajo de por si…

- Es incomodo porque tienes un lindo compañero y podría ver que estas casado, no sabía que eso era incomodo y tal malo…

- ¡NO ME MAL INTERPRETES MALDITO IDIOTA! – Lovino le dio un fuerte golpe al español el cual no hizo nada por defenderse.

- Es lo que das a conocer, pero si vamos a eso… - este se quito el anillo que tenia y lo guardo en uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta. – lo que es igual no es trampa, así que se alguien se acerca, no quiero reclamos, pasa un lindo día, vendré por si mas tarde.

Aun así con esa molestia, Antonio le dio un beso en la frente a Lovino para poder irse y dejar a este entrar a la tienda donde trabajaba.

Cuando entro, la pareja que siempre lo recibía no estaba, pero en su lugar estaba su hijo que siempre lo hacía con un abrazo unas palmadas en la espalda, un joven rubio de cabello corto y alborotado y bellos ojos azules, siempre vestida de negro y tenía un pequeño sombrero decorando su cabello y un broche con una hacha de guerra.

- Al fin estas aquí, vaya que te haces esperar… jaja bueno lamento no avisarte antes pero, no trabajaremos hoy ya que mis padres tuvieron que asistir a un asunto familiar, así que tenemos todo el día para pintar, y lo único que puedo decir es, ¿Cuándo comenzamos?.

- Bueno, la verdad es que tengo que esperar al idiota, así que me vendría bien hacer algo que pudiera vender… o

- O simplemente venir conmigo a dar un paseo, así aprovecharemos nuestro días libre. – dijo este con una gran sonrisa.

Lovino sabía que no podía liberarse de Mathias así como así, de modo que le siguió el juego y después de acomodar y cerrar la tienda fueron a dar un paseo. Este podría sentir que el danés era su mejor amigo, pero aun no se sentía en condiciones de decirlo todo lo relacionado con Antonio, la boda y mucho menos los sentimientos que lentamente estabas creciendo en su corazón y quietándole la calma cuando del español se trataba.

- Mathias, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?, - Dijo este sonrojado mientras veía a otro lado agitando una cucharilta en su mokaccino.

- Por supuesto, ¿Qué es lo que te agobia?

- ¿Alguna vez te has enamorado?

- No, la verdad es que aun no, aunque ya por lo que dices… imagino que tienes problemas amorosos, así que ya suéltalo, ¿sí?

- Digamos que estoy casado y mi pareja se molesto porque no me gusta usar el anillo de bodas, por obvias razones y acepto que soy problemático y distante… y

- ¡¿ESTAS CASADO?!, pero aun eres joven, bueno imagino que fue cosas de padres. - este dio un gran sorbo a su cerveza. – pero la respuesta a tu pregunta es fácil, aunque no te guste deberías tratar de usarlo ya que si su pareja se molesto es porque ese anillo es muy importante, así que deberías de usarlo… y con eso de la lejanía, aceptemos que tu a veces no poner de tu parte, porque no intentas acercarte mas, a veces un abrazo y un beso que sean completamente de tu parte bajo tu iniciativa pueden ser justo lo que necesitas…

Lovino no pudo evitar sonreír y reírse después de eso a causa de lo apenado que estaba. Estos simplemente se dispusieron a dar vueltas en las calles de Venecia sin ninguna parada en específico, pero ninguno se imaginaba lo que iba a pasar en esos momentos.

Mientras estos hablaban despreocupados un alemán y un francés tomaban algunas fotos mientras paseaban también por aquella ciudad, conociendo lugares, comprando cosas, comiendo y creando recuerdos.

- Gilb, quédate al lado de la fuente para poder enfocar… - dijo el francés mientras enfocaba la cámara.

- Ok, ¡Listo toma la foto! – dijo este mientras hacia una pose.

- Y ahora es mi turno, así que ven a tomar tú la foto.

- Mejor una foto juntos, - el alemán se acerco a un grupo de chicas que estaba cerca y les pidió que les tomaran una foto. Estas con mucho gusto lo hicieron y luego les dieron las gracias a estas. – bueno vamos a ver como salió esta fot…Francis, ven acá, ven a ver esto rápido.

- ¿Qué paso Gilb?. De repente te pusiste mas pálido de lo que ya eres… a ver déjame ver que… ¡¿QUE DEMONIOS ES ESTO?!

Los dos estaban pálidos viendo lo que estaba en la pantalla de la cámara mientras veían que justo detrás de ellos, se encontraban Lovino y Mathias abrazados y sonrientes, los europeas se vieron mutuamente y rápidamente guardaron el artefacto para poder seguir a la pareja que esperaban no estuvieran lejos de esa plaza. Por suerte así fue, después de unos minutos llegaron a donde estaban estos dos hablando pacíficamente y riendo.

- Gilb, ¿Tú crees que… lo que estamos viendo es posible?

- La verdad… es que no, quizás en solo un amigo, pero aun así tenemos que estar completamente seguros, no quiero alterar a Antonio sin ninguna necesidad.

- Bueno eso es verdad y solo resolveremos esto siguiéndolos.

Así como lo sentenciaron, siguieron a ese par durante todo el rato incluso escucharon las conversaciones, pero no parecía que hubiera algo más que una simple amistad, hablaban de temas comunes, a veces se mantenían en silencio, pero supieron que todo estaba bien cuando el chico nórdico, especifico que el italiano eran un gran amigo para él y le dio algunos concejos para acercarse a Antonio.

- Gilb, ¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo?

- ¿Qué esta parejita necesita algo de acción la verdad es que si?

- La verdad es que será algo sucio lo que haremos, pero si estos dos no tienen una luna de miel pronto, su relación podría estancarse… además, sabemos muy bien como reaccionara Antonio a causa de los celos, una vez pase lo que tenga que pasar… explicaremos todo, ¿No?.

- Las explicaciones te las dejo a ti, Francis, yo soy terrible con ellas, pero ahora tenemos unas fotos muy buenas ahora dime… listo para despertar el cielo y el infierno en la tierra.

- Fue buenas idea el quedarnos y también venir por estos rumbos, aunque hay que aceptar algo, no creo que sea casualidad pero, ya le enviaremos las fotos a Tonny mas tarde para esto se encienda un poco.

Mathias llevo a Lovino de regreso al lugar de trabajo donde Antonio lo esperaría. El nórdico no tenía mucho que hacer así que aprovecho de regresar a casa a penas el español llego para llevar al pequeño a casa. Se despidieron tranquilamente y como este había planeado lo llevo a cenar antes de ir a casa.

Una vez en casa, estos se dispusieron a tomar baños y arreglarse para poder pasar un rato juntos antes de dormir. Lovino preparo algunos aperitivos, y se acomodaron en la pequeña sala de estar que estaba arriba. Pero lo que por un momentos fue calma mientras veían una película se convirtió en una tormenta interna para Antonio, pues su celular vibro dando a conocer que tenía un mensaje nuevo de algunos de sus amigos, viendo la hora y que se trataba de Gilb decidió leerlo, y lo que vio ante sus ojos lo dejo completamente anonadado y perplejo. Una hermosa foto de su amado Lovino sonriéndole con ternura y felicidad a otra persona que no era él. Este se sintió humillado pero más que todo traicionado, por unos segundos.

Sin embargo Antonio recordó de inmediato de quien se trataba, pues Lovino no podría hacer algo como eso, aunque hubiera fotos que le dijeran lo contrario y los comentarios sarcásticos de Francis y Gil en su contra, el sabia como eran el pequeño así que solo dejo el celular a un lado y se dispuso a seguir viendo la película con el italiano.

Cuando esta termino los dos fueron a dormir y como de costumbre el español abrazaba por detrás al menor, von tranquilidad se aferraba a sus caderas y respiraba el aroma a flores de su piel y su cabello, mientras el otro disfrutaba de su calor completamiento sonrojado y agradeciendo que todo esto estaba oscuro.

Los siguientes días fueron extraños para ambos, Antonio aunque quería actuar natural a causa de lo que había visto, solo pudo ir distanciándose poco a poco, haciendo que Lovino se diera cuenta de que pasaba algo le pasaba.

Antonio siempre lo acompañaba a su trabajo y luego de eso se iba al suyo el cual quedaba a una media hora de allí, pues había logrado ingresar a un estudio de fotografía.

Aun mantenía algunas cosas, este siempre buscaba a su pequeño cuando salía del trabajo, pero el verlo reírse con aquel nórdico de verdad lo hace pensar en aquellas imágenes que prefería no haber visto, ya que él nunca había logrado posar una sonrisa así en los labios del italiano.

Caminaban un poco por las calles para dar paseos, relajarse y luego cenar antes de ir a casa. Una vez allí mantenían la mayoría de las luces apagadas, veían películas o series durante largos ratos y luego iban directamente a dormir.

Antonio cada día hablaba menos, era como si lentamente sin darse cuenta se distanciara de todo y de todos, pero lo que de alguna forma era un gran dolor y el mayor temor, era la sonrisa del español, pues esta era una sonrisa que parecía llena de cariño en realidad estaba vacía, mucho más que cuando lo conoció.

Pronto todo estaba en silencio, los dos parecían fantasmas, pues estaban en un mismo hogar, pretendiendo que no pasa nada, sin tocarse, completamente en silencio. Sus charlas solo eran largas e intensas miradas que aunque no eran de felicidad tenía mucho que contar, era un bello silencio que charlaba sin palabras.

Cado uno se mantenía en su sitio como un ángel y un niño. Sabían que estaba uno al lado del otro, era como un abrazo sin contacto, simplemente estaban juntos pero al mismo tiempo solos.

Antonio quería decirlo a Lovino todo lo que había pasado pero la verdad es que no se atrevía, estaba intentando calibrar sus miedos, y envenenar de a poco esos recuerdos, quería desintoxicarse del pasado, hablar sin necesidad de palabras, quería tocarlo y rosarlo para decirle lo que sentía, pero aun lo invadían las dudas.

A veces las dudas se iban cuando podía ver la expresión preocupada de Lovino, mientras intentaba buscar formas de acercarse y el más se alejaba para poder calmarse.

Todo era silencio por parte de ambos pues uno tenía dudas infinitas y el otro no se atrevía a decir lodo lo que sentía. Sin embargo un noche cualquiera, paso algo que hizo que Lovino diera un grito de auxilio, pues mientras se preparaban para dormir, y se acostaban en ningún momento Antonio busco abrazar el cuerpo del italiano como siempre lo hacía, eso lo asusto, el miedo recorrió sus venas mientras una expresión anonadada invadía su mirada. En esos momentos sabía que no podía hacer nada, o quizás solo eran pesadez de los días, pero aun así el menor se lleno de preocupación.

En esos momentos, y los futuros días, aunque hacían todo junto, su silencio hablaba por ellos, sus miradas gritaban lo que en realidad sentían, ellos solo estaban acompañándose a estar solos.

Para cambiar un poco eso Lovino invito al español a un paseo en góndolas por los canales de Venecia para salir de monótono, la verdad es que parecía que a este le gustaba y mas porque casualmente ese día las personas estaban inundando los canales con velas, flores y linternas, pero había una flor en especial que llamo la atención de ambos, incluso los hizo acercarse a tomarla al mismo tiempo, era una bella flor de loto, Antonio la tomo primero y la coloco con las manos del menor el cual sonrió para él y en un modo de darle las gracias, se acerco a él y con dulzura y timidez para darle un beso el cual recibió algo hambriento, pero sabia que ese momento no era el indicado así que prefirió sonreír y abrazar al italiano.

- ¿Sabes?, este siempre ha sido mi lugar favorito de Venecia, pero ahora tiene una razón más para serlo…

- A solo me parece un canal cualquiera idiota, recuerda que vivo aquí, - dijo este apenado.

Una mañana de un sábado Lovino intento contactar a Feli antes de ir a trabajar medio día como era de costumbre, pero como siempre no respondía su celular, así que supuso que estaba con la patata gigante que tanto odiaba. Prefirió no seguir insistiendo después de la 2da llamada y fue directamente a su trabajo. Una vez allí podría preguntarle a Mathias al respecto.

Lo que nunca pensaron es que ese día las horribles garras de una codiciosa mujer se meterían en el camino bajo otro intento de separación que a diferencia de los anteriores esperaba que fuera definitivo, ya que ciertos europeos sin querer la había facilitado gran parte del trabajo.

- Ya es hora de sentenciar este matrimonio y mandarlo al olvido, ya tengo la sangre de Lovino, ahora aprovechare que esos grandísimos idiotas hicieron que mi Tonny dudara de su fidelidad y lo separare. - aquella rubia rio con disimula mientras con lentitud se acercaba a la tienda donde se encontraba el italiano.

- Bueno ya está cerrada la tienda, así que vayamos por un café y me explicas todo lo que te pasa, y prefieres pedirlo para llevar y caminar.

- La segunda opción es la mejor, - respondió este algo tajante mientas comenzaban a caminar.

Como dijeron, entraron a un pequeño café comprando dos cappuccinos, para luego caminar. Mientras lo hacían cierta rubia lo seguía de cerca pero a una distancia segura, cuando vio una oportunidad de quitar a Lovino del camino, esta no dudo en aprovecharla, de su bolso saco una pañuelo donde apenas se veía una pequeña mancha de sangre, la verdad a todo aquello era que en los anteriores intentos hacia gastando gran parte de la muestra, por eso ahora solo contaba con una solo oportunidad.

Emily vio una maseta con algunas flores extrañas, eso sería una cuartada perfecta, una maceta que se caía y golpeaba al chico. Esta estaba a una buena altura, así que sería una muerte segura. La rubia sonrió y se quedo a un lado de la calle espero a que Mathias se separara del chico por alguna razón, lo cual para su suerte paso solo unos minutos después, aquella chica aprovecho y sin pensarlo comenzó a recitar un hechizo sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Lovino y la sangre desaparecía completamente del pañuelo haciendo que aquella maceta se derribara contra él.

Lovino no le presto atención a nada pues sus pensamientos solo estaban en cierto español en aquellos momentos.

- ¡LOVINO!

Se escucho gritar a Mathias que sin pensarlo dos veces se abalanzo contra el italiano apartándolo del camino mientras aquella maceta se hacía pedazos al contactar con el piso. Los dos chicos cayeron completamente asustados, pero se levantaron de inmediato vieron que las personas cercanas incluyendo a cierta rubia frustrada comenzaron a acercarse para ver qué es lo que había pasado.

Lovino comenzó a caminar mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas, las cuales Mathias se encargo de limpiar apoyando sus manos en las mejillas de este, incluso en medio de aquello ese momento fue completamente intimo.

- ¡LO SABIA!, ¡LOVINO VARGAS NO ERES MAS QUE UN TRAIDOR! – Antonio no se perdió ningún momento de la tierna escena.

-¡NO!, ¡ANTONIO ESPERA BASTARDO, NO MAL INTERPRETES TODO ESTO! – este se separo de Mathias de forma tajante para aferrarse a Antonio en un fuerte abrazo en el cual sus lagrimas comenzaron a fluir por todo lo que tenia encima. – No mal interpretes todo esto, no es lo que crees, déjame explicarte…

- Sabes lo que pienso – este se separo de Lovino. – que todo esto fue un juego para ti, que en realidad no fui importante, solo querías humillarme porque siempre fui un niño mimado ante tus ojos, por eso siempre fuiste distante, por eso incluso le sonreías con cariño a un extraño en lugar de a mí que soy tu esposo, aunque la verdad es que yo cambie por ti. – este le mostro el contrato del estudio de fotografía, 2 cartas de aceptación en la "Academia de Bellas Artes de Venecia" y por ultimo pero no más importante, 2 boletos con destino a Francia para una linda luna de miel. – espero puedas disfrutar de todo esto solo, porque yo, no quiero verte jamás en mi vida...

Este sentencio aquella acción quitándose el anillo de bodas y dándoselo a Mathias frente a él. Lovino sintió un puñal atravesar su corazón, mientras Antonio seguía si camino rápidamente lejos de allí, dejando al italiano y al nórdico en aquella calle.

Lovino intento alcanzarlo, pero sus ojos vidriosos de lágrimas y sus piernas temblantes no se lo permitían. Cayó al suelo gritándole a Antonio que era un idiota, y que eso no terminaba allí.

La escenas transcurría y cierta rubia reía satisfecha quizá ese no era su plan, pero aun así… era perfecto, ahora había llegado su momento de intervenir.

**N/A**  
Solo puedo decir que prepárense para el próximo capítulo porque tendrá de todo un poco, jajaja y una hermosa sorpresa en especial, además de in nuevo invitado, ah una pequeña aclaración, por si no sabían Mathias es Dinamarca y si nombre real es Mathias Densen, jajaja y otra aclaración corazón sangrante, es el nombre de una flor muy conocida en Asia, si buscan imágenes verán por que se llama asi, bueno nos leemos cuídense, y no se olviden de comentar y compartir por favor X3 bye bye kissy


	8. Octava Danza Vals de la Medianoche

N/A  
Hi, espero que les guste las continuación de esta historia, y como dije en el anterior tendrá muchas sorpresas así que prepárense.

"Octava Danza Vals de la Medianoche"

Antonio se había perdido completamente de la vista de Lovino, quien como pudo intento buscarlo por las calles, sin importar separarse y dejar atrás a Mathias, quien simplemente lo dejo ir después de devolverle en anillo que pertenecía a su esposo. Aun así, no consiguió nada, a lo mejor ya Antonio había tomado una lancha y eso de verdad lo destrozaba. Pues aunque no se diera cuenta el español penetro todas sus defensas y lo había hecho bajar su guardia.

Simplemente sin darse cuenta en tan poco tiempo se había enamorado perdida y completamente dl español, tanto que no podía aceptar que se fuera sin dar batalla, como pudo recorrió toda Venecia pero no lo encontró, después de un rato corriendo estaba por llegar a su lugar favorito, el mismo lugar donde habían encontrado aquella flor de loto en el agua del canal, si pensarlo bajo las escaleras y llego a una plataforma donde se suponían que estaba los conductores de las góndolas, pero dada la hora ya se habían ido, y él se había quedado solo, cayó de rodillas un momento a causa de cansancio dejando su bolso a un lado, tratando de recuperar algo de aire, pero la verdad era que el invierno ya estaba entrando y el aire frio que entraba en sus pulmones solo le hacía daño.

Lagrimas traicioneras salían de sus ojos, mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban a causa del mismo, sin embargo en ese momento de vulnerabilidad, pudo escuchar algo extraño, parecía una lengua antigua, pero no pudo moverse, ni voltearse a ver qué era lo que pasaba, ni mucho menos de quien se trataba, solo pudo darse cuenta de que la voz que escuchaba era de una mujer. La voz de la mujer se detuvo y sintió como aquellas pequeñas manos lo empujaban al canal, y mientras el caía escucho los pasos que se iban alejando.

Al caer sintió que su cuerpo no respondía, aunque intentaba nadar o por lo menos flotar, era como si tuviera todo el cuerpo entumecido, Lovino intento gritar y pedir ayuda, pero no pudo hacerlo, era como si algo se lo impedía, este seguía tratando de nadar sin ningún resultado, si su cuerpo no reaccionaba era seguro que se ahogaría en solo cuestión de tiempo.

Llego el momento en que ya su cuerpo no tenía muchas fuerzas, y se sentía totalmente cansado. No duro mucho tiempo antes de comenzar a hundirse, pero aun nunca se imagino lo que estaba a punto de pasar, un joven se lanzo al agua y como pudo tomo al italiano y lo ayudo a salir de todo aquello.

Lovino tocia a causa del agua que había tragado, mientras que el otro chico que lo había ayudado se le daba palmadas en la espalda.

- Oye, no es por nada, pero hay mejores formas de tomar un baño, que no sea en un canal estas horas de la noche y con la entrada del invierno, - este rio con timidez.

- No fue apropósito, alguien me empujo, no estoy loco y tampoco soy suicida, pero de todas maneras gracias, de verdad te lo agradezco. – dijo este viendo al joven al fin. – no parecer se dé por acá, ¿de dónde vienes?

- Ah, disculpa, ¿Dónde están mis modales?, mi nombre es Matthew Williams y soy de Canadá, por eso mi acento, estoy por acá de paso… vine a ver a alguien y en ese proceso pude ver que te ahogabas y no podía dejarte allí por tu cuenta. Bueno ahora que lo sabes qué me dices si vamos a tomar algo. Eso te ayudara con el frio

- Mi nombre es Lovino Vargas, y si con gusto acepto.

Lovino acepto, necesitaba recuperar algunas fuerzas si deseaba encontrar a Antonio. Caminaron un rato y llegaron a un café donde un grupo de chicos parecía esperar a Matthew.

- Al fin llegas Matthew, ¿sabes cuánto tiempo llevamos esperándote y…? – Un joven chino de cabellos castaños atados en una coleta y ojos claros corto aquel reclamo al ver a Lovino.

- Debiste de habernos avisado si ibas a llegar tarde, es algo descortés hacer esperar a as personas. – hablo con tranquilidad cierto japonés.

- Vaya, vaya, Matt fuiste a una fiesta y no nos invitaste eso es cruel, - reclamaba un americano con sonrisa mientras veía al italiano y con una sonrisa lo invitaba a sentarse en su mesa con otros chicos.

- Simplemente me lo encontré, creo que tenía problemas e intente ayudarlo, solo venimos a comer algo y poder relajarnos, espero que el "Tema Importante pueda esperar".

- ¿Y porque debería esperar?, - un joven rubio de ojos verdes y grandes cejas se hizo presente sonriendo y llevando una bandeja con algunos cafés, - podemos hablar tranquilamente con nuestro nuevo invitado, sonrió este y le guiño un ojo, - lo siento pero no sabíamos que alguien acompañaría de Matt, así que voy a buscarte un mokaccino para que te relajes. - tal como dijo el chico fue a buscar un nuevo café, pero antes de entregarlo este tomo un pequeño frasco y vertió todo su contenido en el mientras recitaba algo y luego lo llevaba. – aquí tienes galán.

Aquel grupo de chicos era extraño, tal y como parecía eran turistas en busca de aventuras en la hermosa cuidad de Venecia, pero algo le decía a Lovino, que estaban ocultando algo mientras reían y hablaban plácidamente.

- Podemos hablar afuera, la verdad es que pareces algo fuera de lugar.

- No le veo problema a decir verdad.

- Lamento mucho que Matt te haya arrastrado aquí con un grupo de desconocidos, pero imagino que tuviste un mal momento, podría saber… ¿Qué paso?

- Problemas de pareja y ahora tengo que buscar al idiota para explicarle todo… aunque no lo encuentro por toda la cuidad, y ¿ustedes que haces por acá?

- Si te dijera la verdad no me creerías, así que por los momentos solo diré que tengo asuntos pendientes con cierta hermanilla mía…

- Comprendo, a veces también tengo problemas con mi hermanito, pero aun así lo quiero…

- Yo… bueno, yo antes amaba a mi hermana, pero se corrompió y ahora parece que un demonio se apodero de ella, pero bueno eso pasa.

- Espero puedas encontrarla y bueno… ahora si me tengo que ir, regresare a casa, no hay manera de que encuentre a Antonio en estas condiciones. Gracias por la ayuda, y despídeme de Matthew, buenas noches.

- Espera, esta es mi tarjeta, tienes todas mis formas de contacto, si necesitas algo no dudes en llamar, y buenas noches. – se despidieron y aquel joven comenzó a recitar otro hechizo y en la piel de Lovino comenzó a aparecer una marca de protección comenzó a aparecer una marca que solo Arthur podría ver.

Lovino partió a casa caminando, sabía que era un camino cercano a 1 hora pero la verdad en todo aquello es que no quería llegar sin que Antonio estuviera allí.

Mientras este caminaba el británico sonrió y tomando su celular marco un numero y esperaba que la otra persona al otro lado de la línea.

- ¿Ya la encontraste?, dime que ya encontraste a esa chiquilla irrespetuosa.

- Aun no, pero adivina que encontré gracias a Matt, ni más ni menos que al chico que está metido en su camino. Así que si el está separado de ese tal Antonio y caminando sin rumbo por las calles, mi hermana debe de estar cerca del otro chico, así que técnicamente esta en tu territorio así que espero que puedas con esa chiquilla, Roderich.

- Me insultas, ¿con quién crees que estás hablando?. Vash y yo nos encargaremos, total tenemos en la mira al otro chico a sus amigos…

Colgó el celular tomando algo de aire mientras le serbia otra ronda de licor a tres europeos de los cuales dos estaban tratando de animar a cierto español.

- ¡Vamos Tonny!, oye a lo mejor tú te estás, como explicarlo mal entendiendo todo, y bueno… no paso nada jaja – risas nerviosas salían de parte de un francés y un alemán.

- Antoin, mon amour, Gilb tiene razón, a lo mejor todo esto es simplemente una gran equivocación, una terrible equivocación.

- Déjenme en paz, yo sé muy bien lo que vi, ahora todo tiene sentido, iré a casa, tomare mis cosas y luego me iré con mis padre directo a España de donde nunca debí de salir.

- ¡Tonny!, ¡Nosotros somos los culpables!, - el alemán vio la expresión confundida y molesta del español que exigía una explicación. – estábamos paseando y comenzamos a tomar fotos, en una nos dimos cuenta de que en una estaba Lovino con ese chico abrazados, nos pareció raro, así que lo seguimos pero nos dimos cuenta de que simplemente eran amigos, tanto así…

- Tanto así que aquel chico estaba ayudando al pequeño, dándole consejos de como acercarse a ti, viendo eso quisimos que su relación tuviera algo que los aferrara el uno al otro y no tantas diferencias, bueno creo que ya debemos irnos, al final dijimos lo que teníamos que decir, cualquier cosa que pase o decidas avísanos de inmediato.

Antonio estaba totalmente anonadado ante las palabras de sus amigos, los cuales vio partir dejándolo perplejo.

- Ahora si no se qué hacer… ¿Qué debo de hacer?, de seguro mi pequeño Lovi estará lejos de casa.

- Quizás lo que deberías de hacer, es ir y buscar a ese chico disculparte y decir que de verdad lo sientes y enmendar tu error dándole un obsequio. – Dijo Roderich mientras limpiaba un vaso. – y si necesitas algo de ayuda, esto te brindara el valor que necesitas. – este le entrego a Antonio un brazalete de plata con un deje de una espada y otro de una rosa. - buenas noches. - dijo este apartándose de la barra.

El español de alguna forma sentía su sangre hervir en éxtasis y adrenalina a penas se coloco el brazalete, sin darle lugar a las dudas que salió como un rayo de ese lugar que por suerte solo quedaba a algunas cuadras de su hogar.

Al momento de salir una mirada llena de rabia, se poso en los ojos de Roderich.

- Maldito, eres un perro sucio y desgraciado, que tienes en contra de mi felicidad. –casi grito aquella mujer de forma psicópata mientras se astenia de lanzársele al hombre.

- Nada, en realidad, solo que asesinaste a tus padres, le vendiste tu alma a un demonio, y buscas desesperada el corazón de alguien que ya tiene dueño, el cual ya tiene nuestra protección.

- Le diré a mi amo que están aquí, así asegurare sus muertes…

- Incluso la de tu hermano, porque en estos, momentos es el que desea purificarte y por tu amo, tranquila lo enviaremos a su muerte segura…

Roderich se marcho, pues estaba seguro que esa noche su parte estaba completa. Su misión consistía en purificar a la chica y aniquilar al demonio que era dueño de ese pacto y ahora gracias a la discusión de ese par el plan iba a la perfección. Lo único malo en todo aquello es que uno de sus compañeros tendría que sacrificarse.

La luna iluminaba las calles toda Venecia, las nubes poseían hermosas detonaciones entre morados y azules mientras estrellas brillan y otras caían dejando un estela tras de sí, reflejándose en el agua calma. Antonio corría lo más rápido que podía y no se detuvo hasta llegar a casa, cerró todas las puertas y ventanas. Comenzó a hacer algunas decoraciones que fueran casi imperceptibles y luego subió a la alcoba para darse un baño y arreglarse mientras esperaba a Lovino, pues estaba seguro de que el regresaría.

Lovino caminaba de forma queda pero acompasada tratando de demorar cada vez más su llegada, pero llego un momento en el cual no podía hacerlo pues ya estaba frente a la puerta, procedió a abrirla dando una última ojeada al cielo estrellado. Con un suspiro entro y cero la puerta tras de sí, miro todo aquel lugar en penumbras así que encendió algunas lámparas para no encender las luces. Fue a la cocina y comió un bombón y toma un vaso de agua, pero esa calma fue interrumpida cuando escucho algo caerse arriba, sin pensarlo de levanto dando un pequeño recorrido al pie de la escalera, dándose cuenta de que en esta habían algunos pétalos, decidió no prestarle atención y subir, al llegar a la pequeña sala de estar se dio cuenta de que aquel ruido fue de un libro que se había caído.

- Tanto alboroto por un libro, definitivamente estoy demasiado paranoico, - dio otro suspiro y busco las formas de refrescarse y cambiarse en uno de los cuartos de huéspedes, tomo su tiempo y cuando salió puso algo de música en el estéreo. – ni modo, el no está aquí así que simplemente me acostare a leer…

Entro al cuarto principal y noto que en este había algo diferente y al mismo tiempo no, todo estaba en su lugar, el ropero parecía intacto, ninguna de las pertenencias de Antonio parecían haberse ido, busco en algunos lugares de la casa, pero no encontró a Antonio, pero al final solo pensó que se había ido total podía comprar toda la ropa que deseara.

Lovino se apoyo en el marco de la puerta como una mano tapando su boca como si con eso fuera capaz el llanto que en esos momentos venia en camino tornando sus mejillas de carmín, mientras aquellos hermosos ojos de jade. Pero todo aquello se calmo al sentir unos fuertes brazos abrazándolo posesivamente y ver uno hermoso ojos de esmeralda clavares en los suyos llenos de deseo.

- Lo siento, pero en estos momentos, no tienes ninguna escapatoria, pues ya sé lo que paso… y se porque estabas apegado a ese chico, pero ahora que se toda la verdad, no planeo volver a dejarte ir, ya viste como soy cuando se trata de ti, así que… - este lo libero y se aparto, logrando que Lovino se voltease a verlo, - tienes exactamente 1 minuto para huir de aquí y de esta vida con tu amigo o tu hermano, o si no habrá marcha atrás, te pondré en anillo que es el significado de nuestro unión, y te hare mío completamente y jamás de dejare ir.

El silencio se apodero de ellos mientras que la habitación se inundaba con un aire frio y dulce y la música de una hermosa tonada de piano, pero antes de que tiempo pasara Lovino le dio una respuesta a Antonio…

N/A.  
Tuve que cerrar el capítulo de golpe por algunos percances, pero oigan les dije que tendrías sorpresas y las tienes ahora les prometo que en los próximos capitos vendrás más cosas interesantes y divertidas. Más adelante se descubrirán mas cosas y quien es el demonio al que Emily le envio su alma jajajaja no creo tener aclaraciones por los momentos asi que por los momentos me voy y hasta la próximas, no se olviden de divertirse, seguir leyendo dejar reviews o comentarios y compartir esta historia jajaja cuídense kissy kissy X3


	9. Novena Danza El Florecer de un Loto

N/A  
hi hi, buenas noches mis amados lectores, esta noche les traigo una hermosa parte en una historia, por fin cumpliré muchas peticiones jajaja espero que será de su agrado, como dije antes, esta es mi primera historia por lo cual no sea buena escribiendo algunas partes, pero espero que les guste esta hermosa sorpresa de así que pasen lean disfruten y por favor, dejen comentario reviews y compartan para ayudarme jajaja. A ver unas pequeñas aclaraciones, las citas que se harán posteriormente son de orgullo y prejuicio de Jane Austen (mi libro favorito), y hay una que es el famoso poeta E.E. Collins una pequeña parte de un poema llamado lánzate a tus sueños (o por lo menos creo que se titulaba así). Bueno creo que esto es todo, bye bye oyasuminasai los quiero kissy, gracias por leer X3 

**"Novena Danza El Florecer de un Loto"**

Lovino se apoyo en el marco de la puerta como una mano tapando su boca como si con eso fuera capaz de acallar el llanto que en esos momentos venia en camino tornando sus mejillas de carmín, mientras aquellos hermosos ojos de jade se tornaban de cristal. Pero todo aquello se calmo al sentir unos fuertes brazos abrazándolo posesivamente y ver uno hermoso ojos de esmeralda clavados en los suyos llenos de deseo.

- Lo siento, pero en estos momentos, no tienes ninguna escapatoria, pues ya sé lo que paso… y se porque estabas apegado a ese chico, pero ahora que se toda la verdad, no planeo volver a dejarte ir, ya viste como soy cuando se trata de ti, así que… - este lo libero y se aparto, logrando que Lovino se voltease a verlo, - tienes exactamente 1 minuto para huir de aquí y de esta vida con tu amigo o tu hermano, o si no habrá marcha atrás, te pondré en anillo que es el significado de nuestro unión, y te hare mío completamente y jamás de dejare ir.

El silencio se apodero de ellos mientras que la habitación se inundaba con un aire frio y dulce y la música de una hermosa tonada de piano, pero antes de que tiempo pasara Lovino le dio una respuesta a Antonio…

**_"La dicha que resuena en tu presencia, Tan Suavemente,  
Enciende el juego que irradia en lo profundo mi corazón,  
Desde el eco de las palabras te susurre,  
Desde el parpadeo de tus ojos"_**

El italiano se abalanzo contra este dándole un dulce beso, el cual aunque era tímido podía decir exactamente lo que sentía.

- Como dije, es mejor que de prepares porque esta noche… será la primera de muchas más en las que nunca te dejare ir, pero ahora debes de darme los anillos. – este vio como el pequeño los buscaba rápido e iba junto a él, sin decir nada, simplemente estaba totalmente avergonzado. – siéntate en la cama, y espera un momento.

- Dices que me apresure y luego tú te vas, ¡tómame en serio maldito bastardoooo!

- Y lo hare Lovino, pero quiero que las estrellas y la luna iluminen este lugar, quiero que sean espectadoras de un nuevo lazo que hare esta noche, y esta vez sí lo cumpliré por el resto de mi vida, así que… - este se arrodillo frente al italiano, tomo su mano dándole un beso. – Lovino Vargas, he luchado en vano y no lo soporto mas, estos últimos meses han sido una tormenta, vine a Venecia con la única idea de verlo a usted. He luchado contra el sentido común, las expectativas de mi familia, su inferioridad social, mi posición y circunstancias, pero ahora estoy dispuesto a un lado y pedirle que ponga fin a mi agonía.

- No comprendo, - la verdad es que Lovino si entendía completamente todo aquello, en esos momentos estaba citando una de las frases más populares de un hermoso libro de literatura clásica el cual curiosamente era su favorito y no iba a romper tan bello momento sabiendo que se seguro no volvería a pasar jamás.

- Simplemente, que lo amo ardientemente. Si sus sentimientos son los mismos que en abril, dígalo de una vez, una palabra suya me silenciara para siempre. Si sus sentimientos hubiesen cambiado, tendría que decirle que me ha hechizado en cuerpo y alma y lo amo, la amo, lo amo, no quiero estar sin usted otro día. – Antonio coloco otra vez aquel hermoso anillo en el dedo de aquel pequeño con ojos de jade, al ver aquella flor de loto forjada en plata diamante y cristales no pudo evitar dejar salir unas lágrimas traicioneras.

**_"Sentí un movimiento leve y diferente,  
desbordado de emociones,  
Ese resplandor tuyo es tan brillante"_**

- Antonio Fernández Carriedo, esta noche me entregare a ti completamente, - al igual que el tomo el otro anillo y lo coloco en la mano del otro, - Confía en tu corazón aun si los mares se encienden, vive por amor, aunque las estrellas caminen en tu contra. Y lo que sea que haga sólo yo, es tu obra, no le temo al destino, pues tú eres mi destino. Preferiría aprender de un pájaro cómo cantar, que enseñarle a mil estrellas a no bailar y a ti… como se debe amar. Ti amo Antonio.

**_"Vamos a igualar,  
El ritmo de nuestro pulso,  
al compras de nuestro pensamientos"_**

El español no pudo aguantar más, aquel chico definitivamente se había convertido en su persona más amada, en su mayor debilidad y al mismo tiempo su mayor fortaleza y esa noche estaba completamente decidido a tomar todo de él y entregarse completamente. Sin querer tiro a Lovino a la cama drásticamente, el cual en lugar de quejare como siempre hacia, lo miro con miedo. Había olvidado completamente que aquel chico era menor que él y no solo eso también no tenía ninguna experiencia, lo cual de alguna forma lo hizo reírse un poco y suspirar admirándolo completamente. Antonio comenzó a quitarse la camisa para arrojarla lejos, pero noto algo que lo hizo retroceder, en los ojos de su pequeño, emanaban lágrimas.

- Lovino, hoy dimos un gran paso, si no quieres hacerlo, comprendo, podemos esperar, no tengo problemas en eso…

- Si de verdad quieres… - este tomo una almohada, y se tapo con ella. – está bien, pero cubriré mi rostro, esto es vergonzoso.

- ¿De verdad?, entonces está bien, esta noche te hare el amor, pero… - quito la almohada que cubría el rostro del italiano. – quiero verte, cada expresión, sonrojo, lagrima, y sonrisa, pues quiero recordar perfectamente esta noche.

- ¡No digas esas cosas vergonzosas maldito idiota! – intento taparse con las manos, pero la acción fue interrumpida rápidamente por mas manos de Antonio apresando las suyas para comenzar a dar dulces besos por toda su rostro, frente, mejillas, nariz, todo fue delicado hasta que por fin tomo sus labios en un vals de dulzura y desesperación. - Idiota te odio.

- Y yo te amo con toda mi vida, y desde esta noche la pasión no se detendrá. – este comenzó a quitar la ropa del menor de ojos jade, con cierta delicadeza, no quería asustarlo, y no quería verse desesperado. – quitemos esto, ¿sí?, solo quiero que las sabanas nos cubran esta noche.

- Eres un maldito depravado, - Lovino intentaba guardar la calma, pero su propio cuerpo lo traicionaba, su voz emitiendo gemidos mientras Antonio lo besaba conforme iba quitando su ropa, y su cuerpo temblando y vibrando a causa de sus caricias. – "Te amo Lovino", puedo escuchar antes de que el español abriera un poco su boca y comenzara a degustarla compreramente con su lengua, era una sensación húmeda y viscosa, pero le gustaba y aunque le costó al principio logro intensificarla.

**_"Entre nosotros, Miles de chispas vuelan,  
E iluminan el cielo,  
En el medio,  
Una dulce Curva en la comisura de tus labios  
nos recuerda promesas silenciosas, no expresadas"_**

- Lovino, ¿estás bien?, estas temblando mucho... ¿estás seguro?, - aun así después de esa pregunta, la respuesta del pequeño de ojos jade fue un bella sonrisa.

- Bueno, si… estoy nervioso, y casi seguro que esto dolora como el infierno, puesto es que mi primera vez, pero la verdad es que… aunque este asustado, si es contigo no me importa nada.

- ¡Lovino! – este abrazo fuertemente al pequeño de ojos jade acariciando cada centímetro de la piel de joven sintiendo sus escalofríos y la temperatura de su piel aumentar. - No te dolerá lo prometo, hare que te sientas como en las nubes.

- Antonio, no te apasiones tanto, ve con calma, maldito idiota. – aun así, no puedo seguir con aquel intento de amenaza, pues el español comenzaba a devorar su cuello de forma voraz.

**_"Desde la creciente, creciente pasión de tu corazón,  
A la brillante, brillante esperanza en tu voz,  
A través de las nubles y la borrosa neblina,  
Incluso aquí, en este laberinto  
Tu me llevas al camino correcto"_**

Aquel español no dudo en clavar sus ojos de esmeralda aquello de jade, y al mismo tiempo clavar su mirada en aquel cuerpo completamente desnudo a su merced, el cual vibraba a cada movimiento de placer de su parte.

Su lengua se paseaba por su cuello y mentón, daba dulces besos en su rostro, y volvía a bajar, devorando de nuevo aquel hermoso cuello, llegando a su clavícula dando un fuerte mordida, para marcar aquella piel como suya, y por fin llegando a un lugar que deseaba desde tiempo atrás, aquellos pequeños frutos tiernos y rosados que comenzó a besar lamer y chupar como uno de los las deliciosos manjares, lamidas en círculos seguidas de suaves pero intensas chupadas las cuales hacían que Lovino reaccionara, su cuerpo se estremeciera y de sus labiosa salieran incontables gemidos, sus mejillas se sonrojaban mientras cierta erección se hacía cada vez más notoria.

- ¿Qué estas…?, ¡No toques allí…! – la voz de aquel de ojos de jade salía en forma de gemidos y jadeos diciendo que se detuviera pero su cuerpo pedía a gritos la continuación de aquellos actos de placer.

Antonio poso un mano en uno de los pezones acariciándolo y jugando mientras jugaba con su lengua con el otro y viceversa. No quería terminar de devorar aquellas frutas pero sabía que tenía que dar placer a otras partes de aquel cuerpo que sin darse cuenta entre sus estremecimientos y gemidos le pedían más y más.

**_"Cuando tu estas cerca,  
Tu fe conquista mis miedos más profundos,  
Tu eres, la luz que ilumina mi noche,  
Abrazándome con todas sus fuerzas"_**

- Eres tan hermoso, Lovino – Dijo aquel español tomando su mano y besándola, con dulzura - por favor, déjame escuchar el canto de tus voz mucho mas.

Aquel de ojos esmeralda, tomo como bocadillo pezones antes de bajar por su pecho abdomen y vientre inundándolos con besos y mordidas leves mientras admiraba las expresiones indescriptibles.

- Lovi, ve preparándote, porque pronto seremos uno completamente… - el pequeño estaba a punto de replicar algo pero fue interrumpido a causa de las manos del español comenzando a acariciar su miembro desde la base hasta el punta dándose cuenta de que este estaba totalmente húmedo. – trata de resistir un poco más, quiero que esta primera vez dure toda esta noche.

**_"Vamos a igualar,  
El ritmo de nuestro pulso,  
al compras de nuestro pensamientos"_**

Movimientos suaves comenzaron mientras aquel miembro húmedo y caliente, pero lentamente se intensificaron, pero el primer climax lentamente se acercaba al momento de que Antonio introdujo completamente el miembro de Lovino en su boca, masturbándolo con la lengua y una mano como una distracción para lograr que dos de sus dedos buscaran la entrada de de su amado y entrando lenta y suavemente.

**_"A pesar de que te has ido,  
Nuestros corazones Laten como uno solo"_**

Los dedos del español se deslizaban por aquella entrada en un vaivén interminable siendo como se humedecía, como se calentaba pero más que todo, como se estrechaba de vez en cuando, como si aquella cavidad fuera capaz de tentarlo por sí misma.

**_"Cantare,  
Una canción que conbata a la besti,  
Que irrumpe en tus sueños"_**

La habitación estaba completamente inundada con hermoso jadeos y gemidos, el pequeño de ojos jade arqueaba su espalda mientras lagrimas salían a causa de un mar de sentimientos y emociones que tenía en su corazón y su cuerpo, Antonio podía sentir las manos de aquel joven amado acariciando su cabello y halando por acá arcada de placer que recorría su cuerpo con crueles y placenteras corrientes de placer.

Antonio chupaba y sorbía cada parte de aquel miembro dándole toda la atención posible hasta que sintió du boca llenarse de aquel deseado néctar de los dioses que tanto deseaba. "Dulce, tan dulce, simplemente deseo mas…" pensaba el español mientras había las piernas del italino y buscaba un posición adecuada.

- Lovino, voy a entrar… así que te voy a advertir que a partir de este punto no me detendré. - este vio como su amado estiro lo brazos hacia el, mientras estaba totalmente sonrrojado y jadeante.

Un beso aprisiono los labios suaves de lovino por un momento y de un descuido a otro aquel apasionado español comenzó a entrar, pero con la cantidad de liquido que tenía el pequeño le fue fácil, por ende no paso mucho tiempo antes de que comenzara a envestir al italiano. Antonio vio perfectamente cada escena, los ojos que se habrían de golpe ante la penetración quedando en blanco, sus mejillas ardiendo en rojos carmín y lo que antes eran simples gemidos ahora eran gritos y gemidos entre placer y dolor que salían entrecortadamente de aquello tersos labios.

- An –Antonio, duele mucho mas a romperme maldito bastardo… ah, sal… sal ahora.

- Lo siento, de verdad lo siento Lovi, pero si me detengo en estos momentos, jamás me lo perdonare… además deja de mentir, tu cuerpo me está diciendo que te sientes muy bien…

- No es cierto, es una cruel… ¡Ah! Mentiraaa.. Ya deja de manipular mi cuerpo…

- Como dije antes, lo siento pero eso es imposible así que subamos al nuevo nivel.

En un movimiento fuerte y rápido Lovino se encontraba debajo de este apoyando las manos y las rodillas en la cama.

- ¡Oye, bastardo, no te atrevas, esta posición es embarazosa! - el italiano aunque cumplía su amenaza solo pudo sentir de nuevo una penetración seguida de embestidas, pero esta vez era mucho más profundas que antes.

- Te recomiendo que te relajes, y me dejes encontrar el punto exacto para hacerte sentir en las nubes…

- Y quien dice que no me siento ahora – esas palabras desconcertaron a Antonio durante un momento. – esto es muy delicioso y placentero un ve que te relajas… además ¡AHHHHHHH!

Antonio se posiciono en la hermosa entrada de Lovino, empujando, apretando, empujándolo y envistiéndolo jugando en ella de forma giratoria para encontrar el punto que le hiciera seguir gritando de placer como hasta ahora.

- Lovino, ya voy a terminar, y estoy seguro en estos momentos que tu también, así que por favor terminemos juntos esta vez…

- Si esta bien, pero apresúrate ni aguantare por mucho…

El español busco un ángulo mas alto y profundo y comenzó a envestirlo desde allí mientras lo masturbaba, por suerte no paso mucho antes de que los 2 llegaran al final cayendo en la cama totalmente agotados. El mayor busco el pequeño aprisionándolo en sus brazos y dándole besos suaves en su rostro y cabello, para luego buscar la forma de arroparse y descansar pues ya era muy tarde. El joven de ojos esmeralda vio la ventana y se dio cuenta de que había escogido la noche más perfecta para todo aquello, pues sobre los rejados se podría admirar una hermosa luna, las estrellas brillantes mientas otras dejaban un hermosa estela, y lo que mas le gustaba una hermosa lluvia. No sabía porque, pero Antonio sabía que si se entregaba a alguien en una noche de lluvia su vida se inundaría de pasión y felicidad, por suerte esa bella persona no era nada más ni nada menos que cierto italiano que ahora dormía profundamente sintiendo su calor y los latidos de su corazón.

- Te amo mucho, mi pequeño Lovino, - este se acurruco y sintió de nuevo el embriagante aroma de el joven de ojos de jade hasta dormirse. – tienes el aroma de las flores de loto… lo que significa, que solo floreces una vez, así que de ahora en adelante, yo me encargare de protegerte, cuidarte ya amarte hasta mi final...

Los jóvenes amantes disfrutaron aquella noche de dicha junto a muchas más las cuales se había convertido en su felicidad, ajenos al mundo a que Vivian o al peligro que se avecinaba, aunque no estaban preparados para nada, al mismo tiempo estaba preparados para todo con la fuerza de ese amor que los unía.

**_"Duerme tranquilo,  
Esta noche voy a volar muy alto,  
E iluminare el cielo"_**


	10. Decima Danza La Traición de Romeo

N/A  
Tuve algunos problemas para actualizar por algunas ocupaciones personales, pero ahora seguiré publicando los últimos capítulos en las siguientes semanas, espero les guste, dejen reviewa y compartan por favor, oyasumi kissy kissy X3

**"Decima Danza La Traición de Romeo"**

Una dama completamente destrozaba yacía aferrada a los ropajes de un extraño mientras lagrimas desesperadas recorrían sus mejillas y el llanto ahogaba su garganta impidiéndole decir palabra. Era un escenario completamente deprimente en el que se encontraban aquellos dos. Una habitación la cual fue completamente destrozada quedando en ruinas, cortinas rotas, basura, restos de comida y botellas de licor junto ropas sucias de sangre.

- Emily, ya es hora de que sueltes mi chaqueta y limpies tus lagrimas, ya no hay nada que puedas hacer y mucho menos en una noche. - la voz fuerte de un joven resonó en aquella lúgubre habitación.

- ¡Pero!, ¡Pero!, ¡Debe de haber algo que pueda hacer!, no quiero morir esa noche, quiero seguir viviendo, quiero tener a Antonio, te vendí mi alma para poder tener a Antonio, y no lo tengo…

- Eso ya es algo que no me concierte, querida - este se despego de la rubia dama dejándola caer al suelo aun llorando. - además, yo cumplí mi parte de contrato, si no obtuviste el amor de Antonio en este tiempo y te dejaste ganar por un chiquillo, ese es tu problema, pues el trato fue que a cambio de tu alma, yo te daría dones de brujería inimaginables, pero para mantenerlos tienes que comer los corazones de personas que se enamoren de ti, pero ese no es caso de Antonio - El demonio vio a la joven aun ahogándose en llanto. - esta noche es tu última oportunidad, para seducir a Antonio y comer su corazón, sino cuando llegue la última campanada de esta noche… morirás convirtiéndote el porcelana y luego en polvo…

- Pero, no entiendo porque si dices ser tan poderoso no puedes ayudarme con alfo tan simple como que un simple humano se enamore de mi…

- Justamente por eso, el es un humano, en cambio tu no lo eres, cuando me vendiste tu alma dejaste de ser humana en ese mismo instante, además… esta noche yo dejare de existir en este mundo. – El joven dio una media sonrisa y miro a la chica completamente desconcertada. – esta noche moriré, incluso los demonios saben cuando sus vidas deben de terminar y más cuando alguien que esperas viene por ti. Pero ahora eso es lo de menos, así que adiós Emily

En menos de un segundo aquella gallarda silueta se esfumo, dejándola sola el aquel lugar llorando, llenándose de odio, y más que todo con hermosos pensamientos sobre la muerte de aquel que le había robado su felicidad.

- Lovino Vargas, Juro… Juro que esta noche hare de tu corazón se detenga – sentencio observando un libro de ilusiones.

**_"Mientras crecía escuche muchas historias,  
Pero una de mis favoritas tengo una especial._****  
_Cuando el cielo llora es porque los ángeles lloran  
unas veces de tristeza y otras de felicidad._**

Hermosas nubes grises cubrían aquel firmamento, mientras la lluvia caía la ciudad de Venecia, las personan corrían para cubrirse y refugiarse de aquellas lagrimas de cielo, bajo algunos techos o entrando a algunos cafés para mantenerse calientes, las góndolas se balanceaban en el agua cristalina llenas de pétalos y ondas causadas por el impacto de las gotas en el agua, el fino aroma de las plantas, la tierra humada y el frio cautivaba los sentidos de cualquiera en solo segundos pero había uno que era una excepción en aquel caso.

La casa de los recién casados estaba llena de un olor a chocolate y galletas las cuales fueron preparadas por el joven italiano, el cual dormía plácidamente en el pecho de cierto español, quien acariciaba su cabello y besaba su frente.

- Cielo oscuro, tarde lluviosa, buenas películas, exquisitas galletas, buen chocolate caliente, y mi hermoso acompañante, está acostado en mi pecho… dormido. – Antonio sonreirá, acariciando aquel hermoso cabello color caramelo. – si estuvieras despierto sería mejor, pero no me puedo quejar además pasamos una buena mañana.

Antonio sonría mientras veía la nueva versión de "Anna Karenina", y sonría, pero en parte también estaba un poco arto de esperar, pues había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que había probado los labios de su amado italiano. Sin pensarlo dos veces tomo su mentón y con dulzura unió sus labios a los de él. Al sentir ese roce, Lovino se despertó y aferro sus manos al cuello de Antonio.

- Buenas noches, Bello durmiente, ahora es tiempo de regresar a la realidad, aunque solo sea por un rato.

- Lo siento, no me siento bien, creo que las horas extra de trabajo me hicieron mal.

- No seas tonto, - este la abrazo, y se dio cuenta de que Lovino tenía algo de fiebre. – Tienes fiebre, por eso te sientes tan mal…

- Pero sintiéndome mal o no… tengo que ir a preparar la cena, así qu…

- Así que tú te quedas tranquilo acá y descansas, porque yo soy el que me encargare de la cena y mimarte toda la noche…

- Eres un idiota… - refunfuño este mientas se acomodaba en el sofá viendo como su español bajaba a hacer la cena.

Lovino bajo a la cocina mi como pudo, no quería estar solo y mucho menos estando enfermo, pues aunque no quisiera admitirlo, había bajado totalmente su guardia y el chico había penetrado completamente hasta llegar a su frio corazón.

Antonio se dio cuenta de que este estaba sentado en un pequeño mesón que estaba en la cocina, eso de alguna forma lo preocupo, pero al final se quedo tranquilo cuando termino de cocinar y su italiano devoro con placer la cena.

- Creo que ahora es momento de un baño – el moreno cargo del de ojos de jade como una princesa hacia la habitación. – darte una buena ducha hará que esa fiebre pase, además si se acompaña con un buen tratamiento… esta se ira.

El menor sabía exactamente a qué se refería, pero la verdad es que en ese aspecto era demasiado débil y no podía decirle que no al español.

En solo algunos minutos después era Antonio quien lo tenía cargado en sus brazos, sosteniéndolo posesivamente mientras el menor enlazaba sus piernas en la cadera del mayor, y dando gemidos ahogados en sus labios causados por constantes penetraciones de parte el moreno.

- Sostente fuerte Lovino… me encargare de que termines…

- Eres un maldito depravado, solo usaste mi fiebre para tener relaciones sexuales…

- Te equivocas. – Antonio lo miro fijamente mientras continuaba con tortuosas envestidas lentas. – Lo hice porque tener relaciones es un buen remedio para ocasiones como esta… Y su fuera por mí, no saldría de la cama en todo el día solo para hacer el amor contigo cada día tarde y noche de mi vida, solo para decirte y demostrarte cuanto te amo, así que por favor no vuelvas a decir tal como esa.

Antes de que Lovino pudiera hacer i decir algo ya estaba recibiendo de nuevo los hermoso besos pasionales y dulces de Antonio. Al cabo de un rato los dos yacía acostado en su cama viendo algunas pelis en la tv. El italiano dormía plácidamente mientras el español lo mantenía en sus brazos. No quería soltarse jamás del cuerpo de su amado, pero el destino es caprichoso e inesperado.

Un extraño ruido se escucho abajo… un ruido sordo, como un libro que se cae, al escuchar eso Antonio se puso en alerta y sin pensarlo dos veces tomo una navaja que siempre llevaba con él para diferentes tipos de emergencia, por desgracia no era una arma de fuego que sería lo que más necesitaría.

Bajo las escalaras con cuidado pero no se encontró con nada. Visito todas las habitaciones y lugares de la casa en busca de aquel extraño ruido, pero no encontró nada fuera de su lugar, así que supuso que habría sido algún ruido proviniendo de la Tv.

- No deberías de bajar tu guardia así, Tonny, quien sabe que terrible psicópata podría entrar en tu morada…

- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?, perra… - Antonio tomo con fuerza aquella navaja, pero la mujer solo pudo soltar una gran carcajada.

- ¿Qué pasa contigo, Tonny?, no me digas que de verdad te has enamorado de ese horrible y desabrido muchachito… y más cuando tú me profesabas amor eterno no hace más de algunos meses…

- Emily, no tengo idea de cómo entraste a mi casa, pero ahora te suplico que te vayas, Lovino podría bajar por el escándalo y mal interpretar todo y lo que menos quiero es lastimarlo, pues por primera vez luego de tanto tiempo he logrado amar a alguien… y ese alguien es ese "Muchachito" como lo llamas, tu solo querías poseerme en cambio.

- Entonces de verdad no me amas… ahora tu corazón de verdad le perteneve a ese insufrible mocoso…

- ¡Ya deja de insultarlo! Emily, no se para que viniste, pero solo te he visto 5 minutos y ya quiero deshacerme de ti… Así que, - este fue a la puerta y la abrió. – las damas indeseables primero…

- Esa es la treta que tenemos, ¿no?, bueno que te parece si hacemos algo en que todos ganamos… - esta miro las escaleras imaginando la imagen de Lovino durmiendo tiernamente, y para colmo no pudo evitar verlo en los brazos de su Tonny. – Matare a Lovino y me quedare contigo, up lo siento corrección, hagamos algo donde yo gane.

Esta salió corriendo arriba de la escalera pero ni si quiera logro pisar el primer peldaño cuando Antonio la tomo del brazo y drásticamente la halo hacia él. Emily comenzaba a forcejear para liberarse del agarre casi inhumano del español, mientras el solo se encargaba de inmovilizarla.

- Escúchame bien, me tiene arto, primero me estabas hechizando, y ahora entrar en mi casa tratando de hacerle daño a mi Lovino, lo siento pero eso es algo que nunca te perdonare, ahora lárgate maldita bruja, te odio…

Emily sintió romperse la poca humanidad que le quedaba, ahora tenía más razones de asesinar a Lovino, y la tentación de asesinar a Antonio solo para arrancarle su corazón… con algo de fuerza y miles de ilusiones logro zafarse del agarre de Antonio e inducirlo en un mundo de ilusiones.

Podía ver la base de lo que era la casa originalmente, pero ahora estaba llena de niebla, nada era tangible, el español se sentía como si estuviera en un horrible pantano, pero eso no lo detuvo, sabia que el objetivo de Emily era llegar a Lovino aunque le costase toda su magia, así que como podo trato de encontrar las escaleras que lo guiaría a su habitación.

No obstante aquel plan fue totalmente frustrado, ya que le bruja se encargo de hacer ilusiones de su sombra para alejar al español y confundirlo, la verdadera bruja estaba en realidad en una de esas ilusiones escondida mientras hablaba y jugaba con la mente del de ojos esmeralda. Emily se encargaba de hacer jugadas que la llevaran a cumplir su cometido de una forma segura, pues Antonio no se había dado cuenta que el pronto seria él quien fuera el asesino de su propia felicidad.

- ¿Antonio?, ¿Pasa algo malo?

Eso fue lo último que se escucho. La niebla y los reflejos comenzaban a desvanecerse, una sádica mirada se curvaba en los labios de Antonio junto a un rubor del causado por el cansancio de tanto correr tras de Emily junto a gotas que sudor.

Había apuñalado a Emily en el pecho y su expresión aunque era de cansancio mostraba total satisfacción, y por lo menos lo hacía mientras veía la imagen de la bruja totalmente asustada y desesperada, pero cuando esta de aparto para apoyarse de una pared en busca de algo de apoyo, se escucho la estruendosa risa justo detrás del español, la cual lo dejo helado, pues cuando miro hacia atrás, se dio cuenta de que estaba aquella joven completamente ilesa y con una sonrisa de felicidad en su retorcido rostro.

Cuando se volvió para ver lo que había apuñalado sintió el calor de su cuerpo esfumarse al igual que el color de su piel la cual palideció completamente. La ilusión se quebró, dejando a ver a Lovino llorar, mientras la sangre cubría lentamente su pecho y caía al suelo.

- ¡NO!, ¡LOVINO! – este corrió hacia el tomando una toalla, saco el puñal y luego presiono contra su pecho. – Lovino, quédate conmigo no puedes dejarme, te amo, te… te pondrás bien lo juro… Lovino, te amo, hare lo que sea, te cocinare pasta todos los días, te ayudara a estudiar arte y todos los que deseas incluso te hare un estudio especial para ti, pero… no me dejes, te amo.

- Yo nunca fui bueno para ti, siempre fuimos tan diferentes, y aun así tu siempre te quedaste a mi lado, aunque te insultara, aunque te golpeara, aunque te dejara fuera de la habitación… siempre estabas cerca de mí, yo nunca imagine enamorarme, sentía que no tenía derecho pues solo vivía para ayudar a mis padres, pero ahora… es imposible, pues desde tiempo estoy enamorado de ti y te amo de ti perdida e intensamente - El pequeño poso su mano en la mejilla del español para sonreírle. – creo que no creo poder aguantar, pero te digo algo… siempre te amare y siempre deseare lo que ahora tengo, una vida contigo Antonio…

Lovino tenía razón, la sangre aunque fuera detenida seguía desbordándose, la fiebre aumentaba y al mismo tiempo su calor desaparecía dejando su cuerpo inerte como un cadáver. Antonio desesperado mantenía el cuerpo agonizante de su amado en brazos.


	11. Onceava Danza Cambio de Estacion

N/A  
Bueno mis amores, ya está por acá siguiente parte, espero les guste y la disfruten, y no se preocupe pronto tendrás la siguiente, sorry por retrasarme es que también estoy trabajando en otros fic, así que si les gusta SnK y son amantes de Riren, busquen en mis fics "Primer Amor por Segunda Vez", espero les agrade. Por último pero no menos importante, no se olviden de compartir de dejar un review, eso la verdad me ayuda y mi inspira a seguir las actualizaciones más rápido jaja bueno, ya dicho esto, oyasuminasai kissy bye 

**"Onceava Danza Cambio de Estación"**

Pudo recordar cómo se veía cuando la conoció, cuando salían y tomaban incontables fotos junto a un gran campo de flores, con sus labios sonrientes, mejillas sonrojadas, su cuerpo cálido y más que nada… Un bello corazón que latía de forma acompasada y emotiva como un hermoso Allegretto cuando lo veía y lo llamaba, ahora tocaba un Requiem para su propia muerte.

**_"Lovino"_**

No puedo decir mucho, tampoco pudo hacer nada, rápidamente sin pensarlo marco el número de una ambulancia pero nadie le respondió así que recurrió a Francoiz y Gilbert los cuales siempre le ayudaban.

- ¿Estas tan desesperado?, Tonny - sonrió está acercándose pero manteniendo cierta distancia. – tu Lovino, morirá dentro de poco, aunque cubras su herida y la mantengas cerrada con un paño no podrás hacer nada a menos que lo lleves a un hospital, y adivina… el mar cercano está a media hora de aquí, así que no sobrevivirá jajajaaja, te mereces eso y mucho mas por desafiarme y rechazarme, ahora… porque no vienes conmigo, me encargare de que olvides a ese chiquillo para siempre.

Emily extendió su mano como una señal de paz y ayuda, pero fue rechazada completamente. Antonio tomo el cuerpo inerte de su amado italiano y cargándolo en brazos caminó para depositarlo en uno de los sofás de la sala de estar. Acomodo su cuerpo completamente, y como un gento de amor envolvió si bufanda favorita en el cuello del menor tratando de cubrirlo.

Aquella bruja tenía los ojos vidriosos y rojos a causa de la escena que estaba viendo, de verdad en aquellos dos existía amor, y no podía soportar ese hecho, pero solo le quedaban algunos minutos los cuales no podía desaprovechar.

- Vamos Tonny, ven conmigo, te hare olvidar todo… no sentirás dolor, no sentirás miedo, no sentirá tristeza, y no tendrás ningún dolor si me das tu corazón. - esta sonrió y se acerco, pero olvidaba algo muy importante, el aun tenia haz bajo su manga.

Ya casi eran media noche, lo cual mantenía a Emily algo ansiosa, pero ya que había sacado a Lovino de su camino, y no tenía nada de qué preocuparte. Intento acercarse a Antonio para poder "consolarlo", pero este solo se aparto, tomando el cuerpo gélido de su amado y depositándolo tiernamente en el sofá donde habían compartido muchas historias.

Acarició su cabello, beso sus labios, y limpio su cuerpo lo mejor que pudo, y por ultimo como recuerdo, tomo una bufanda blanca que tenía unos bordados en cada extremo un tomate. Aun sin vida era un ángel para el español una hermosa criatura que no se podía compararse con nadie ni nada en este mundo, no podía dejar de verlo de esa forma aun cuando aquella bufanda blanca al igual que el suéter que llevaba lentamente se teñían de rojo vivo.

Una llama de ira y rencor estaba viva en los ojos de Emily, quien al ver la escena no puedo evitar rechinar los dientes y cruzarse de brazos completamente frustrada ante lo que estaba ante sus ojos, pues aunque lo había dicho antes todavía simplemente lo volvía a preguntar una y otra vez, "como ese chiquillo pudo ganarle en el amor", ahora que no estaba tenía una oportunidad y no iba a desperdiciarla y más cuando le quedaba tan poco tiempo.

- Pobre Lovino, míralo, parece un pobre animal herido queriendo dar lastima. Pero claro, está herido, muerto y si da lástima, es una pena que no haya visto con lo que se enfrentaba… ahora Tonny, dime qué te parece… Tonny, ¿Me estas escuchando?

- Si te escuche, Emily, creo que… hare lo que me dices, voy a darte mi corazón, pues si Lovino no está aquí para mi, entonces no quiero estar en este mundo… así que simplemente toma mi corazón.

- Claro mi hermoso, Tonny. Hare y seré todo lo que desees, bueno se esperare en el pasillo de la puerta, así podremos irnos. Te parece…

- Si está bien, solo dame unos minutos para despedirme… y me iré contigo. – este sonrió algo forzado, mientras veía como aquella mujer se retiraba sonriente y él se acercaba al cuerpo inerte para acariciarlo una vez más.

Este empaco algunas cosas y fue a donde estaba la mujer, la cual lo recibió con un beso completamente pasional y posesivo el cual traro de corresponder lo mejor que pudo.

- Sabes tengo una mejor idea… vamos arriba.

Aquella bruja pudo imaginarse un sin fon de cosas que podría de hacer con el español estando en un cama como antes así que no opuso resistencia simplemente se dejo llevar entre los besos y algunas caricias del joven que la llevaban a una habitación solitaria.

- Vaya esto si será delicioso, lo haremos igual que las otras veces, o tienes algo especial para mi esta vez, Tonny, aunque creo que parte de mi tiene algo de su apetito arruinado sabiendo que ahora tengo las sobras de ese horrible niño, como no soportaste tanto tiempo…

- Eso no importa ahora, solo tapate tus hermosos ojos, y relájate que la noche a penas empieza…

Esta no pregunto, simplemente se coloco un antifaz en sus ojos, y se relajo, se preparo para poder sentir los labios del de ojos esmeralda sobre los suyos y bajando lentamente por su cuello. Tenía tiempo sin sentir esas caricias, y dejarse llevar por el peor error que puedo de cometer.

Después de un rato de besos y caricias infinitos lo siguiente que pudo sentir aquella dama, fue el filo de un arma entrar con furia en su pecho desgarrando todo a su paso, pero lo que sorprendió a Antonio fue el hecho de que esta no sangraba, así que retiro la navaja y esta vez solo que con más fuerza determinación con lagrimas en los ojos volvió a apuñalarla, una vez, dos veces, tres veces, y otras mas.

Aquella dama ya no hablaba, pero tampoco sangraba, cuando se dio cuenta lo que estaba apuñalando era el pecho de una simple muñeca una terrible risa contamino el cuarto causando temor al español que se alejo de inmediato de aquella macaba criatura.

- Ya veo, así que de verdad amas a Lovino, se seguro tu plan eran… vamos a matarla, enterrarla, y me suicidara para estar junto con mi amado... un hermoso plan, tanto que me hubiera gustado que lo hicieras por mí, pero sabes algo ahora que me has apuñalada, tengo una nuevo plan para ustedes dos.

Esta sonrió y con la poca magia que le quedaba recupero su cuerpo de porcelana, dejando a Antonio completamente anonadado mientras se quitaba el antifaz.

- Bueno en vista de que… tú ya no me amas, porque tendrás que vivir para el recuerdo de Lovino, entonces hare que ese sueño se cumpla. – sonrió de lado mientras salía del cuarto acompañada desde cerca por su antiguo amor, llego al lugar donde se encontraba Lovino reposando. – sabes, viéndolo de cerca, el chico no es tan desabrido, e intolerable como creí, incluso esa muy tierno y apuesto… sabes ya que tu y yo no podremos estar juntos… no veo problema en que este joven descanse en paz, pero claro, primero me comeré su corazón.

Sentencio está ocasionando que Antonio se le abalanzara encima en un forcejeo, interminable, pues ella era fuerte, y el estaba agotado, pero por nada del mundo aceptaría que sus manos retorcidas tocaran la inocente piel de su italiano.

- Jajaja, en algún momento tendrás que ceder, y allí aprovechare de comer el corazón de tu amando, y quien sabe, a lo mejor y uso su cuerpo como un recipiente, así será un muñeco sin vida, hare un hechizo para que se olvide de ti y pndre recuerdos falsos para que me ame a mi solamente, así que estará a mi lado para siempre y tu morirás sabiendo que no pudiste hacer nada por el esta noche.

- Primero tendrás que matarme, porque prefiero morir que dejarte tocar un solo cabello suyo, ahora deja de forcejear y lárgate de una maldita vez por todas, arpía.

Aquel forcejeo se volvió muchos más intenso, pues ninguno de los dos quería ceder y estaba totalmente parejos o por lo menos lo estaban, ya que en un descuido del español Emily logro voltear la navaja que estaba en medio de ellos y apuñalarlo.

El joven cayó de lado, sacando el arma de su costado, por suerte no había perforado ningún órgano vital, pero eso no quitaba el hecho del dolor y la sangre. La rubia aprovecho ese momento para acercarse al cuerpo inerte y posando sus manos en las mejillas del italiano se acerco para besarlo mientras sentía la mirada de Antonio clavarse con iré sobre ella por estará a punto de tomar los labios de su amado

- ¡Emily!, maldita arpía, como te atrevas, déjalo fuera de esto maldición - Ordenaba este, viéndola acercarse a los labios de menor mientras sostenía su herida y buscaba las formas de levantarse sin lograr movimiento alguno mientras tomaba de nuevo la daga que ahora estaba bañada por la sangre de los amantes.


End file.
